Sovereignty of the Bull's Throne
by AwkwardlyQuiet
Summary: I really hope you enjoy the story, I'll update it as fast as I can. Marian Lockheart, an English girl from a wealthy family kicked from her home into Bullworth. Read how she forms a new life in Bullworth,creates alliances and rivalries, strives to bring chaotic order to the cliques and become the most powerful student in the whole school..with her best sociopathic friend of course
1. Introduction

Oh,Hello! My name is Marian Lockheart. I'm 16 years old and you can hopefully guess that I'm female. I was born in London/England and lived there with my parents until I was 16, then I was to go to the infamous Bullworth Academy. I have to fend for myself whilst my parents sip fine wine amongst the aristocracy and snobs. I guess you could say I'm from wealthy stock, though unlike my brother Garrett, I was a little too wild and rebellious - one of the reasons they kicked me out.

As for my appearance..I have pale, almost ghostly white skin and long black hair that reaches the bottom of my spine. My face is like my mothers, high cheekbones..a thin but strong jaw-line. My features are quite small - chin, nose, ears. My eyes are a vivid green, open and inviting. My mouth always has a wry smile as I try to be as sarcastic and humorous as possible - I'm a bit of a joker - and I have a silver tongue to match. I never get tongue tied, I always win arguments with my brother..and parents. All I need is a jester's hat and I'll have myself a career!

As for my whole body...well, it's a body alright! I am quite tall but not freakishly so. I eat a lot but run around 'exploring' most of the day. Speaking of exploring..I'm very fast, which has helped me escape trouble (after I've caused some) and I'm good at hiding after said running.

As for everything else - I play acoustic and bass guitar, ukulele and I enjoy singing too. I must admit I'm more of tomboy than a 'princess'. I wear clothes associated with alternative music(Converse, jeans, check shirts etc.) and I refuse to wear dresses much to my mothers dismay.

But despite my attitude and style I can't hide my 'refined' English accent..and I wouldn't want to, really. My voice is like a manipulative lullaby that can persuade anyone to do my bidding, mwah ha haaa! If I so wanted to, I could con a beggar out of his last penny just by smiling and speaking in my dulcet tones. But I am loosely bound by my moral code, so I use my powers for good, dealing with my problems 'Diplomat Style'. I'm pretty much an opportunistic scoundrel.

As I'm talking to you (whether your actually listening or not) I'm flying first class over to America, then driven to Bullworth. I've heard ominous things about the school and to those rumors I say "challenge accepted"! It seems a place where the smart woman can prosper if I play my cards right. My parents gave me a stipend of $50,000 which they will monitor(in case I do anything fun with it) and that money will go to all my school expenditures, I'll find a way to work around that barrier however (I always do). I don't care much for my parents but I'll miss my brother..he promised to visit me on my birthday and Christmas, so that's something to look forward to. My parents are the reason I'm being sent to Bullworth, I was too much for them to handle. I don't know why or how our feuds started..maybe I've still got mood swings from puberty? Ever since I turned 13, I've been nothing but a bother. Theft, vandalism, general embarrassment on special occasions..and lollygagging. I don't hate them..I just don't agree with them trying to control me, trying to make me their 'little princess' they used to love. I thought it a bit excessive when I heard they were shipping me off across the ocean..I joked at how flattered I was to hide the pain. But as interesting as my life story is to you..I really must prepare to arrive at the worst school around..maybe buy some body armor..hmm.


	2. Settling in

Old Bullworth vale was not as gritty as I had imagined, it had a rustic charm to it. A thick forest encroached the borders of the town and school, escaping would be near impossible...too bad for me. The bus dragged itself along the beaten roads, the rusted yellow frame jittered and rattled which made me feel uneasy. Of course the irritating children surrounding me were probably used to it and so they screamed and balled like wild animals. One child who was obviously revered and valued amongst his peers, acted as a sort of town crier, informing others of trivial rumors and gossip. I should of listened but I was too concerned for my growing headache. All of these faces were strange and very peculiar, they looked the very embodiment of they're stereotype. I could see that the bus was sectioned off into what I would call 'tribes' given the obvious intelligence they possess. The American word 'Jock' sprung to mind when I saw the angry walls of meat looming over, leaving everyone in they're shadow. The Cheerleaders clung to these over – muscled Neanderthals, giggling and screaming like harpies. Then there were the obvious 'undesirables' of the school. The Geeks had no grip on reality. They're world was a card based game that they would play in a dark, stuffy room and hiss at any 'evil doer' who let in the sun. That group most likely took the most beating from near everyone, including teachers. It wasn't too long before an obese and messy Geek lost their lunch to a Jock who had forgotten his, which probably hurt more than the punch that followed. It was like watching a wild life documentary. I sat at the very back and just observed. I learned more of what I was getting into than I did in the information pack back home.

A boy sat next to me, I assumed it was to avoid the crowd as I was. He was tall, with dark brown hair parted at the front and faded at the back. I lent forward to get a better look at his face. On closer inspection I notice an ominous scar slashed over his right eye, very prominent against his fare skin. I wondered if he received his trophy during school. He didn't seem the type to get into fights, more of an intellectual. At least his clothes suggested so. A white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a teal vest over that, with crisp dark grey trousers and a pair of black leather shoes. A very practical style conflicting with the sinister image. He seemed almost in a bewildering daze, his eyes closed which allowed me to survey him. His body was slumped into the seat, arms and legs listless and flimsy. It suggested that his bones and muscles had given up on him. It was curious for anyone to be so relaxed in this bus full full of commotion. Was he under the influence of drugs, good or bad?

Before I made it evident I was gawking at him, my eyes darted downwards staring at the floor, my head following. This school is certainly going to be interesting, maybe even fun if I don't die in the first few hours. The bus halted abruptly, lunging it's frame and everyone inside forward. The children swarmed and fought amongst themselves, squeezing through the small framed door at the front. Me and my tripped out friend next to me seemed to have the right idea to hang back and avoid being indirectly beaten up. Angry voices trailed off through a pair of iron gates just outside. I reluctantly made my way off the bus, then shock froze my body. This was a school!? It was both an incredible and awe-inspiring structure, though a little overwhelming and threatening. It was daunting to think I'd be staying here for years with those who were on the bus with me. If i was to survive, I'd need to take this castle for myself, joking of course.

I felt like I was being overly cautious and stealthy as I climbed the stairs to the Principals office, my eyes soaking in every detail. A stern faced woman approached me, none to pleased to see me.

"The head master doesn't have time to hear another complaint, so go back to your class immediately" She groaned as she ushered me out of the door.

"No-no!" I stammered"I'm the new arrival,Marian?"

"Oh? The Lockheart girl?" Her whole demeanor changed, like my name was the magic word for better treatment. "My apologies dear girl, I thought I heard an accent!"She laughed warmly and welcomed me inside."I'll go and see if Mr. Crabblesnitch is busy-please take a seat." I smiled sheepishly and did as I was told. After she left I just glanced around the room, more out of boredom than curiosity. No more than five minutes passed when I heard footsteps echoing in the outside corridors.

A man who can only be described as looking like a professor appeared in the door frame, and walked towards me with an outstretched arm.

"Well" he spoke loudly "You must be the new addition to our fine school, Lockheart yes?" I winced and stood up swiftly to shake his hand. "I've heard a lot about you from your parents..."

"Good things I hope?"

"Of course, is there a reason I should think otherwise?"

"No, pleased to meet you sir." I was polite, an utter kiss up, but I needed some leverage in the school and is there a better way than to make friends with the Headmaster?

"Like wise...Now!" he crossed his arms behind his back and stood up straight. I could tell a speech was coming. "I am Headmaster Crabblesnitch, the one in charge of this fine establishment. Follow the rules and hopefully we won't see _too_ much of each other, hmm?" I wasn't sure if this was sincere advice or a threat, but I nodded anyway. "Everything you brought with you has been moved to your new dorm-" He cut himself off. "Though I must ask why you rejected Harrington house over the regular dorm? It seemed more fitting..."

"Oh, I don't know...the dirt and muck suits me fine! Harrington house isn't filthy enough for me."

"Ah..sarcasm. Well your mother did mention your 'adventures' and witty tongue."He wasn't sure how to respond to me."Perhaps living with the working class will be a new experience for you? You'll have this day to settle in, then tomorrow your lessons will start."

"I understand."

"I'm sure with your grades you'll catch up. Now, I'm sure you saw the girls dorm on your way in? Your room is on the top floor at the far end." He gestured his hand towards the door. "Welcome to Bullworth."

I thanked him and left in a hurry to see what my dorm would be like and because I had to change into my new uniform. I stood out among all the other students in my casual attire.

The morning lessons had already started, so all was relatively quiet which was uncharacteristic of this school. When I entered the dorm I was eager to just find my room and unpack, but the overall theme of this place horrified me. The dorm looked 'old fashioned'. Vases filled with flowers perched on end tables stood in every corner, pinstripe wallpaper, musty carpets and old creaky floor boards. I hoped my room didn't have this décor. Who thought this looked good? Despite the disgusting decoration, the architecture was very militant. You could say it was like a bird cage, pretty; but confining and I was the canary bashing my head against the mirror. My room was at the very end of the top floor like Crabblesnitch said. What he didn't say was that next to my room was a creepy unused attic space. I suspected that most girls would disapprove of this, but on closer inspection I found a useful feature. I crept up the stairs and turned around to find an unlocked window. I lent over the edge and glanced down too find a solid black metal frame clinging to the side of the building. It could be used as a ladder. With this, I could -

1. Sneak out at night

Have an adventure

Sneak back in before I'm caught.

Very nice. Back to my room though. I noticed the door didn't have a lock...that would have to change because faint mumbling could be heard behind the door. A room mate perhaps? I opened it as quietly as I could and peered inside. Inside the bland, beige room a cheerleader was rummaging through my things. I could tell who she was because of the pom-poms left on my desk.

I took a deep breath "What better way to find out about someone-" The surprise of my voice caused her to yelp and jump to her feet, then she turned to face me so fast her face couldn't keep up. "than to disturb their stuff!" I finished and stood at the door waiting for an answer. I didn't get the one i was after.

"I know right? That's what I told christy, but she was all like 'what if she's a big weirdo?' and bailed on me." She stepped forward. "Are you a weirdo?"

"No, I'm Marian. Weirdo is my brothers name."

"Is it really!?" Was she serious?

"No, it's Garrett."

"Is he new too?"

"No. He's back home."

"Where's that?"

"London." I didn't have time to play 20 questions with this girl. I had hoped that she'd just leave.

"Oh, so _that's_ where that accent is from! Your English!" She could have filed that memo in crap I already know.

"Well done! That must have been difficult to guess." I felt that I was a little too patronising, but she was being very rude opening all my luggage.

"Whatever." She made a 'W' sign with her hands, then a smug smile spread across her make up plastered face. "Mess with me and I'll make your new life here very hard." She had the audacity to try and threaten me as I enter my new room. I didn't let my anger show on my face.

"With the kind of people I've seen here, I expect everyone will say that to me. What nefarious plan do you have for me then?" I doubted if she had really conjured up an ingenious plan in the few moments she had met me, I doubted if she could manage the thought process.

"Hmm, I think I'm starting to like you.."She moved closer to inspect me physically.

"That'll change."

"You've got guts."

"Yes, they're in my body." She groaned.

"And your a smart ass too.." She paused for a moment. "Tell ya what.."

"Yes?"

"If you can convince Ms. Peabody to let me leave school, I'll owe you one."

"Why would I want to do that?" I was curious as to why she would expect my help so readily.

"I'm the most popular girl in school..I can get people to do whatever I want..whatever _you_ want.." She sounded very proud of herself. "You seem..good with words. You talk like you're good with them.." I felt like I wasn't really given much of a choice, she pleaded with me with her puppy eyes. Something she probably used often..though I could see her owing me could be useful. She had a misplaced superiority about her which made me believe her bargain.

"Sure, I can do that. How does a doctored 'Doctors' note sound?"

"You can do that!? Like, really professional like?"I nodded proudly and brushed passed her into the middle of the mess.

"Somewhere in this mess _you_ made, is a very powerful computer and printer. All I need from you is your name."

"Mandy."

"Mandy, if you can help me set up, I'll be finished sooner. You've already had practice going through my things."

"Fine!" She didn't like the idea of going through my stuff now that it was helping me, but with her help I found everything I needed. Within minutes I started up the computer and wrote a rather convincing letter from the 'Bullworth Medical Centre' about Mandy's 'bladder infection'. She instantly protested to her fictional ailment, whining about it being 'gross and disgusting and embarrassing'. I had to spend an unnecessary ten minutes of convincing her that the worse it was, the more likely it would convince Ms. Peabody. Mandy helped me identify the logo and address which I placed neatly at the top of the document, then I printed it off on my fine quality paper, folding the paper to give the illusion it came from an envelope. Lastly, with a ballpoint pen I signed the paper with an unrecognizable signature.

"Perfect!" Mandy gasped in amazement and joy.

"Oh wow! It looks so real!"

"Counter fitting is an art!" I smiled and handed the paper over. "Just give this to Ms. Peabody and you'll be walking free. But I can only do this a few times per person per year..next time won't be free."

"That makes sense...Thanks" She seemed almost a little shy at this kindness I had shown her, like it was unfamiliar. "Do ya wanna come with?"

"That sounds like a fine idea,but I have to unpack my things, another time?"

"Sure! 'Kay, bye!" and with that she left clutching her ticket to freedom. I didn't ask where, but upon looking at the mess on the floor anywhere would have been better than where I was. But I had to clean up.

Unpacking all of my things took longer than expected, probably because of my cheerleader intruder. At least my computer desk was in some form of order, I had to try and be positive. I helped someone..out of the kindness of my heart, which felt good..I just hoped it paid off. I thought this as I crammed a wall of clothing into my old dusty wardrobe. I was painstakingly moving furniture around, organizing books, setting up guitar stands with said guitar stands holding guitars. Bed sheets changed, underwear in drawers, floor swept pushing a gift from my parents- a modern style couch- into position. Even though I cleaned every inch of the room, it still looked dirty. I could see dust floating aimlessly through the air as the sun shone through my window. The only thing that looked good was the couch...and that made the rest of the room look like crap by comparison. And what kind of a gift is that to give to your daughter!? They probably knew it would annoy me somehow.

No matter! After an excruciatingly long hour or so of cleaning, I could change into my uniform and explore the school. The default uniform -an unshapely and a dull green color- was too dull, so I decided to wear my own interpretation of the uniform. I stuck with the short sleeved white blouse and chose to wear a black vest over it. I said before that I didn't wear dresses and that includes skirts. A skirt was just the bottom half of a dress, so no..I wasn't going to wear it ever! I replaced it with a black pair of safari style shorts with deep pockets to hide my 'tools' and a shiny gold buckled belt over it. I like shiny things. The shoes looked and felt clunky..I wasn't very agile in them. I instead wore my favorite black converse. Both had bold yellow lightening bolts on the outside. They were discreet enough. For a dash of color I wore dark blue knee high socks and a similar colored 'buff', which is a big scarf attached at each end that you can wear in different fashions suitable to your environment. Perfect for hiding your identity on..certain excursions. I just let it hang loose around my neck, no need to hide from anyone yet. My hair I left loose, though I used hair gel to make it unruly.

I deemed myself smartly dressed enough to go outside and after a few moments of adoring my stylish outfit in the tall wall mirror, I proceeded downstairs. Before I left, I found a conveniently placed on my desk, a little odd..but why question things?

The school bell echoed off in the distance as I left the dorm. All the kids poured out of the main school doors and onto the concrete..some of them onto their face. I planned to loop around the school, stopping at each 'station' and then exploring the main school last. The town will have to wait. On the map I saw different symbols and names for places within the school grounds and more for the town. Shops, hang-outs..police stations..quite useful. First stop though was the 'Auto shop'. I felt the 'No girls aloud' vibe when I browsed and admired all the junk yard wreckage and modified bikes. The boys there were wrapped in leather jackets over they're school uniforms and most had they're hair slicked back. They all appeared..greasy..like you'll slip on an oil leak just by walking by them. They murmured amongst themselves and openly stared at me. Just curiosity I suppose. There wasn't a whole lot to see as the shop was closed, so I made my way to the Gym.

I saw a lot of girls dressed almost exactly like Mandy was. This must be her domain. The big burly Jocks I spotted on the bus were also there, being very violent to one another, as expected. Charming. The field they used was massive and neatly trimmed. I'd hate to be the gardener here. Inside the Gym was also very clean, which was surprising. Typical Gym equipment was stacked in the corners, two shower rooms both facing each other in the corridor led into a very deep swimming pool, empty for the moment. Nothing unusual about this Gym. The people here were also watching me leave. Hushed voices echoed in the big hall. I chose to ignore them and hurried to Harrington house.

The air here reeked of snobbery and money, as did all the clean cut 'gentlemen'. I tried to be open minded about them. It's was hard not to judge them so harshly when I spent 16 years living among the English version of them. Like other cliques so far, they appeared dumbfounded at the sight of me and whispered among themselves. What was so interesting about me that they had to keep it from me? I had only met one person so far! I didn't bother entering. I'd seen enough from the outside.

I could tell I was at the Library by the smell of various ointments and desperation in the air, then I saw the massive 'Library' sign that confirmed it. As I entered the smell became more pungent and I found myself gasping for fresh air. I pulled my buff over my nose and mouth to at least try to filter the smell.

"Salutations!" a snuffy voice greeted me. It belonged to an overtly stereotypical American Geek. He was shorter than me, fat and had tangled red hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. "Welcome to Bullworth!" he bellowed."I'm Algie, but my mom calls me Prince Algie because I'm special!" I couldn't believe he just blurted that out..no wonder Geeks get bullied.

"How..very nice for you. I'm Marian."

"Yes! Everyone knows- uh..we've heard a lot about you already!"

"From who?" I raised my eyebrow curiously. I had only been here for around three hours. He seemed reliable enough for information.

"Well uh..I didn't hear it from 'the horses mouth' as they say but.." He hesitated in telling me. Perhaps he wasn't sure his information was accurate."Mandy has told everyone how you helped her within minutes of arriving..without asking for anything back. Such a noble, if questionable deed is unheard of here. Everyone wants something, you know?"

"Everyone gets one free favour, then you have to pay a small fee. My time and resources are valuable." I chose my words carefully so as to not sound greed driven.

"Oh, well..that's nice to know.."

"Let me guess..you want a favour?"

"Just help me to biology and..I'll tell my leader about you. That'll get you more business!" he shuffled awkwardly at his request"A lot of..'my kind' could use your help..and we have weapons-"

"More weapons? Extra weapons can never be a bad thing.."

"More..weapons? " His voice sounded hushed at the though of me already bringing my own 'tools.'

"Hmm...okay! Do you want me to escort you now?"

"Oh? Thank you thank you! I'm sure to make it there now!"

"Its hardly a war zone out there, you know."

"It's still early." That caught me off guard. What's a typical afternoon here like? I gestured for him to take point because I didn't know where to go, but I didn't let him know that! I was happy to leave the repugnant smell that is the Library behind.

I felt I was taking advantage of this kids nervous nature. He had received no trouble from anyone outside. From the Library to biology no one approached us. Too easy. It could have been Mandy's influence, or the bullies were too tired or occupied to bother with us. That thought changed when an aggressive teen punched Algie in his eye from nowhere. A swift kick to the groin followed by a heavy punched to the nose and he was quickly dispatched. He probably never saw it coming from a girl. A whole corridor of kids roared with laughter at the miserable lout crawling and staggering away, and then they cheered on me, the girl who beat the crap out of him. I bowed sarcastically inciting more cheers, then I turned to Algie who was chortling also.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore!" The loudness of his voice stunned my ears. "Laughter _is_ the best medicine!" he continued to wail in delight.

"I seemed to have brightened peoples day haven't I? I could be a jester..."

"You sure have brightened mine! I'll be telling Melvin about this, he'll laugh his socks off!"

"Do what you want. See you around, 'prince'." I shrugged. Algie grinned stupidly and waddled into his classroom and I left for 'home base'. I'd had enough drama for the one day.

I pondered at what I needed to improve my living space. If I'm going to live here for years to come, I'll be happier in a less crappy environment. I lazily slumped on the couch with my pillow and sheet. The mattress on the worn bed was actually painful to lie on. I'll probably go into town and buy some furniture..and paint..and a new floor. Basically a whole new room. I'm sure the school won't mind if I pay for all of it.

I'd already made a good impression on the Cheerleaders and Geeks, completely by accident. And what was Algie on about when he said weapons? I should have asked for specific details, though I wasn't surprised that the Geeks developed weapons. Its the least they can do to defend themselves from everyone. The didn't appear good fighters.

I decided that I shouldn't think too hard on these things and instead chose to play a little of the Ukulele. The cute and charming sound it made was sure to cheer me up. I played for a short while, then I could hear whispers through my door. People were listening. I didn't want to deal with them..so I shut off the lights, curled up under my sheets and tried to sleep.


	3. Social with the Outcasts

**This is the chapter with more Gary, which I'm sure some people were disappointed when I only mentioned him briefly in the previous chapter. Let me know if you think I stuck to the characters personalities too. That's something that's been bothering me..the only reason this chapter took so long is because I struggled with Gary.****I'm hoping you all enjoy and I appreciate any comments on what I can do to improve, new ideas or anyone in particular you want to read about. **

* * *

From the moment I woke up, I felt anxious over what was to come. I'd seen what some of the kids were capable of yesterday and I felt that I could outrun some of the beasts if my words didn't calm them. But I didn't relish the thought of being cramped in an airtight classroom with them. After dressing in my school 'uniform' I heard a light knock on my door. I hoped it wasn't Mandy asking for another favor..or anyone for that matter.

"Come in, I supposed." I yelled at the door. A girl, roughly the same height as me but hunched over shuffled inside and stood awkwardly with her head down. She wore green tartan Geek attire, complete with bulky glasses and a pen protector in her shirt pocket.

"Um..I'm not bothering you a-am I?"

"No! Not at all. I just love it when people intrude on my alone time. I was about to have a solitary tea party, care to join?"

"I could just leave if-"

"No, close the door and come in. I'm just grumpy this morning." She did as was instructed, then I gestured for her to sit down. "Now..what dire emergency requires my attention now?"

"What? N-no! I was asked to tell you of a meeting with our leader, Earnest.."

"I thought Melvin was the leader."

"Oh no! He's a bit of a braggart, hanging with his wenches and excessively drinking fizzy drinks, more of a vice president role."

"Nerd politics, what can you do? Anyway, when and where?" I never asked the details because I already had some idea of what it would entail. They probably wanted some form of help, or a valiant heroine of some kind. Even if it was a trap, how hard can it be to escape a band of Geeks?

"I'll take you to the Observatory after lessons-uh, if you don't mind that is.."

"Where will I meet you?"

"Oh, at the Library please."

"Anything I need to bring? Sandwiches for admission? Cheesecake?" This made her laugh and relax a little bit more. She seemed to be edging away from me as we spoke, I wasn't going to bite her.

"You don't have to pay admission, though Algie and Fatty would definitely like that!" I felt like having some cheesecake now that I had mentioned it. Perhaps the cafeteria had some...She interrupted my thoughts. "Lessons will start soon..I kinda have an 'off the record' question if you don't mind of course."

"I like off the record, means less trouble for me."

"I was on the bus yesterday..and I saw you with-uh..."

"Who's this 'uh'?" I cheekily remarked.

"Gary Smith!.." She whispered the name, afraid that whoever he was might have heard it miraculously.

"Who?"

"The boy who was next to you."

"Oooh! The tripped out one? We didn't talk. I think he was too busy 'chasing the dragon' if you know what I'm talking about?"

"Chasing the-what? Well, at least I know your not with...him."

"With him in what way, is he a playa?" I threw a gang sign humourously, but felt awkward when there was no laughter and only a frown on her face.

"That's probably one of the crimes he hasn't committed yet. He's a sociopath. He's the one that threw the whole school into chaos, so that he could take over and become some sort of king. He manipulated my Jimmy to do his dirty work, then after he ditched his medication for his ADHD, he betrayed him." All of this piqued my interest. He didn't seem as bad when he was on the bus. He had a social disorder, ADHD? That must be fun."Everything was at least bearable when he stuck to his meds but..you said he was tripped out?"

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't have noticed if the bus crashed."

"That must be the deal he struck with Crabblesnitch.."

"Deal?"

"He was supposed to be expelled after he and Jimmy's big fight that ended up crashing through the Headmaster's office roof...but if he's on stronger medication, hopefully we won't have another uprising." I could hear the hatred in her voice when she mentioned Gary's exploits and adoration when she mentioned this 'Jimmy' character. I couldn't help nut feel impressed by his exploits.

"I'm sure he's not that bad. I mean 'Gary Smith' is hardly a name you laugh maniacally to." I began to impersonate this person, though I didn't know what he sounded like."You'll rue the day you messed with..Gary Smith! Mwah hah hah!"

"It's not funny! I heard that he likes to torture people!"

"There's comedy in tragedy." I smiled. "So...Gary quit his medication, became paranoid over time, turned everyone against each other to create chaos and almost won until Jimmy beat the crap out of him?" She nodded grimly. "I'll be honest here. Being mentally unstable and managing to create havoc and almost take over a whole school with just his cunning wit, impresses me immensely, though it doesn't seem to hard to manipulate these people. Points off for that. I would shake his hand on a job almost well done."

"This is serious, he would have ruined this school. Ruled it with an iron fist."

"Would he really? It seems to me that he should have stuck with his meds, then he might have had a mind to rule." I couldn't with hold my amusement of what she was telling me. An uprising...in school? Not a bad idea, but I felt that Gary's paranoia was what let him down. Paranoia is the downfall for some of the worlds greatest leaders and generals. He didn't have a _bad_ idea, just a little flawed. He might have improved the order of this place if given the chance. Crabblesnitch definitely failed. "I feel that maybe he should have aimed higher, like all of Bullworth."

"You can't be serious!"

"Mmm, dead serious. From what I've heard, if he wasn't a complete crazy on the day he decided to be king he would have won sooner. This is all speculation however, no need to talk about the 'what if's '. And to answer your previous statements, no I wasn't 'with him' in any way and I only know his name now because of story time with.."

"Beatrice."

"Story time with Beatrice, so no need to worry, yes?"

"Okay..." She was a lot more wary of me now because I was an 'enemy sympathizer'.

"Nice meeting with you, Beatrice."

"Umm, you too. I feel I have to warn you, don't go looking for Gary."

"Why would I look for him? He can find me if he wants, we can have tea and plot evil schemes!"

"Fine! I get your point, lets go before we're really late." She was eager to drop the subject and leave without being rude. I followed her out of my room, closing the door behind me. According to my timetable, I had to go to English.

I continued to follow Beatrice as she had the same Lesson. When I arrived I witnessed all the English students piling in through the door and taking their seats. I hung back as a normally did to look for any free spaces whilst introducing my self to the teacher, Mr. Galloway. I could smell the booze on him : scotch. He seemed nice..and sober enough to actually teach. The classroom liked him and I felt I did too. 'Nothing like a drink when you watch others work' as my father said on a daily bases.

"Now...Marian-" He hiccuped as he spoke." I'm sure you can sit, uuuh...here!" Front row, centre of the room. Perfect spot for everyone to stare at the back of my head. I sat next to a boy in a pink shirt, or should I say a target. The boys in the back were probably folding paper airplanes as I thought this. The target introduced himself as Petey.

"You must be the new girls. Pleased to meet you." I looked down at my current assignment.

"It's a word puzzle." I said, bemused.

"Yeah, it gets the cogs turning in these morons' heads. Too simple for you?"

"This is too simple for infants. But I should be thankful. It means I get to leave earlier."

"Places to be,huh?"

"Nah, I just feel the heavy breathing of idiocy behind me."

He nodded in affirmation and started hastily scribbling down his answers.

'Make as may words out of these letters as possible.' Mellow, mole, low, woe, too simple. I finished shortly,handed in my paper to Mr. Galloway, then left the classroom trying to figure out what do do with the rest of the hour. Petey followed me out, eager to get away away from the line of sight of bullies or prefects. I had bought a drink from a nearby heavily damaged vending machine. I avoided all eye contact with the prefects who diligently patrol the corridors. I didn't like them, or more the idea of them. They're answer to any problem they faced was with violence or hurling insults, thankfully not to girls as much.

"Hey!" I turned to find that Petey was still following me. "You want to hang out?"

"Why me? Don't you have any other friends?" I realized that I sounded a lot nastier than I meant to be.

"No, not really. I'm too Geeky for the cool kids and too cool for the Geeks."

"And what does that make me?"

"I heard about you, that you were supposed to be with the preppies.."

"Well I didn't have the smug sense of superiority they had, so I thought I'd better not make myself at home there."

"I hear that! They've been a lot meaner again since.." He trailed off his sentence.

"The fiasco with Gary?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Beatrice told me."

"makes sense." We walked along the quiet corridors aimlessly and eventually found ourselves walking outside in no real direction. "So what are you planning to do here at Bullworth?"

"Well, I'm trying not to die..but I'm sure that's not what you meant."

"I'm sure we're all trying to survive. Why were you sent here?"

"Because my parents thought me to be an inconvenience to their lives..and so they sent me here to 'straighten me out'."

"I'm sorry, that must be tough."

"Not really, but I do miss my brother. We were a team, you know? He would complain a lot as I dragged him through one of my adventures...we still had fun though."

"What kind of adventures?"

"Stealing things sometimes." he was shocked by the response.

"Your a thief!?"

"Hey, calm down there kiddo. I never _kept_ the loot. I just waited until they freaked out, then put it back when everyone was panicking. It was usually something stupid, like some 'prized gravy boat heirloom' passed down from generations of gravy loving inbreeds."

"Is that how you ended up here?"

"It's one of the reasons. I was rebellious, defied what they wanted for me and eventually they gave up." I tried to smile so Petey wouldn't look at me so sympathetically. I didn't want any pity. I'm sure others have even sadder sob stories to tell. "What about you?" I wanted the conversations focus away from me.

"Nothing so fancy. My folk's thought this school would ' do me some good'. I'm still waiting for the good to happen."

"Parents, huh? Why hasn't any good happened for you?"

"Gary used to make fun of me a lot, then Jimmy kicked his butt and no one's seen him since, but even Jimmy picks on me. Both aren't even here much anymore. Jimmy almost always skips school ever since the 'fiasco'. He frowned and stared at his feet.

"Jimmy doesn't sound much better.."

"He's the best the schools ever had. Unlike Gary who wanted to rule his 'Empire', Jimmy only gave people what they had coming to them."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yeah, I guess. Even though they were total jerks to me, at least they actually talked to me."

"Well next time I see you, I'll talk to you."

"Thanks, man-I mean girl." The school bell drilled off followed by the yelps of children happy to be free again.

"I guess I better get my things for Art, I think."

"I have Biology, yuck! See you around then!"

"You too." Petey left in a happier mood than when I met him, odd since we only talked about grim subjects. It must have been good for him to get things of his chest, even though we had only just met. I ran to my locker to retrieve my Art supplies and waited for the lesson to start. I had nothing better to do.

Art...was a classroom teeming with drooling boys, I couldn't imagine why. The teacher-Ms. Phillips- was only wearing her brown turtleneck sweater, emphasizing her assets. A short black skirt revealing her shapely legs. Blacks tights to mystify her thighs. I could very much see why Art was the favorite subject in a school dominated by males. Everyone was told to draw something they could find in the classroom, using what ever materials they wanted. I chose to draw the classroom itself, only using the pencils I brought with me. I didn't feel like scavenging with the rest of them. Astonishingly, I had a lot of fun shading and scribbling, enjoying the page fill out before me. I didn't even notice how quickly time had passed as others had started filing out of the classroom. Ms. Phillips was generally pleased with what I'd drawn, but criticized the lack of color. I probably didn't care as much as I should have..this did count towards a grade. She ticked it as a pass regardless. I looked forward to more lessons.

The only thing left on my list of things to do is meet up with the nervous wreck that was Beatrice. I hastily walked to the Library and was greeted by her suspiciously.

"Were you followed?"

"Only by my past, she's a bit clingy."

"Very funny."

"I do my best!" The joke kind of annoyed me more than Beatrice.

"Follow me to the side." I did as I was told, but I stayed a little further away from her. She was acting like we were n a reconnaissance mission, this wasn't mission impossible. I told her this and she only shushed me, then she struggled over a damaged wall. I followed her over and watched her type in a code to an old, but sturdy metal door. This place, I imagined, was only known to a few who were smart enough to find it, namely Geeks. A little embarrassing I didn't find it sooner. "The path here is pretty linear from here. Go to the Old Observatory and behave, or they shoot you."

"What, with spuds?"

"That or rockets."

"What!? They actually have spud guns? I was only messing."

"Do you ever _stop_ messing?"

"Mmm. Point taken." She locked the door behind me and left for..what ever it is she does after school, math? An outstretched path lay before me. High cliff faces cut of my view of the sky and seemed as though to collapse at any given moment. It's unusual to think that Geeks would walk this path and even more so that building an observatory for these morons was a good idea. They'd probably use the giant telescope to peek into girls rooms rather than the stars. The tranquility I felt when walking along in the quiet didn't last long. After scaling a few barricades the old and withered structure came into focus. As I approached the main gate, I saw what was unmistakably a gatling gun, following my every step. I gravely underestimated the power these Geeks possessed. I recognized Algie behind they gate, who sheepishly waved to me when he noticed my looking at him. A couple of skinny Geeks in front of me held up their..well..I'm not sure what they were called, but they were bottles with handles, a trigger and rockets like ammo...Bottled Rockets!

"Are you armed?" One of the 'guards' asked.

"Not as much as you lot it seems."

"Please hand them to me-uh, please?"

"If your willing to cut off my hands, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Open the gate!" he looked at the other guard, then cocked his head towards Algie.

"Open the gate, for Pete's sake!" the other one whined. Algie jumped at the sound of his name and waddled over to unlock the gate. He nervously escorted me inside the half collapsed building. The state of the outside paled in comparison to he inside. The ceiling echoed unsettling crumbling sounds as we entered the main hall. The whole place was in disrepair, the telescope probably didn't even work. I was hoping for a chance to use it, admire the stars. Algie stopped us abruptly and left the room out of respect for his leader, who stood proudly before me. A scrawny, pocky little nerd who was a little too big for his boots. The giant banners with his face plastered on gave me that impression anyway. A little narcissistic would have been an understatement.

"Well, this is hardly as climactic as I thought, all that suspense before leading up to you...maybe you should wear a scary mask, or a hat.."

"You insult me before I even deign you worthy to speak to?" Hardly a minute passed and I had already angered him. New record for me. "I am Earnest. I am a Godsend among these outcasts! I will lead us in a new direction to be feared by all rather than the current situation we're in."

"That's when I come in?"

"Yes, though I wasn't aware of your tendency to mock your betters-"

"Listen here string bean!" I had had enough of his pretentious persona he had put on. "Before I affiliate myself any further with you, you better get off your high horse!" I stood close enough for me to be able to look down on him. "You want my help, not the other way around. I'm perfectly capable on my own, are you?"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" he seemed to shrivel up instantly and cowered at my feet. I didn't like pretentious people, especially when they thought themselves better than me, better than anyone.

"All right, don't cry now." His pathetic cowering brought on feelings of pity and guilt that I snapped so soon. "Just act yourself."

"I'm not crying!" his defiance reminded me of a child believing the world was wrong and he was right, even when proven wrong. "Your as harsh as Jimmy!"

"You _did_ have that coming."

"That's what he would have said."

"You didn't invite me here to compare me to this 'Jimmy' person."

"Of course not! I scoff at your naivete! This is far more important than you realize, every clique has this worry."

"I'm not part of any clique, so why should _I_ be worried?"

"You were to be a Preppie.."

"But I'm not."

"Sit with me and I'll explain." He led me to an isolated room, a round table surrounded by chairs sat in the middle. This was hardly the knights of the round table, why did they even try? We sat across from one another.

"The situation at Bullworth is unbearable, we have to take steps.."

"That's even more vague than before."

"I'm not finished! I'm sure your aware of the crisis we all faced involving Gary?"

"Yes."

"It's only been three months since then. Gary's incapacitated with his 'medication'."

"Good thing?"

"Indeed, but Jimmy's not a big enough help now. He doesn't even stay in school for long anymore, just hangs around town and the industrial yards."

"Bad thing?"

"Indeed. After the crisis...well, let's just say that there is now an empty 'throne' of total control and power-"

"And every clique leader wants the power?"

"Indeed. Jimmy never wanted it and he isn't really part of any clique, so he isn't of anyone's concern now, though he still commands great respect when he does show himself."

"You want the throne the-"

"Oh goodness no!" He panicked at the question. "I have no desire for that death trap! I'd probably be assassinated before I even thought to try!"

"Then why do you need me?"

"I need you..to stop others from trying."

"No problem then!" I scoffed at _his_ naivete.

"I don't expect you to do it overnight! If any of the others cliques get that control, it will be terrible for everyone else and even harder to get back."

"I'm trying to be on everyone's good side, how do you suppose I do what your asking?"

"I don't care how you do it! Coerce, manipulate, befriend them. Cause violence or sabotage, even take the power for yourself!"

"You can't be serious."

"Having you in control can't be as bad as..them. Your obviously not stupid or insane."

"Only on Tuesdays."

"Joke all you want, but this is a serious predicament we're in!"

"Okay, fine! Where do I start?"

"You mean..you'll do it?"

"Why not? I didn't have anything better planned."

"What could be better than this!? This is wonderful news!"

"Good for you, but why trust me with this?" I wouldn't trust me with this.

"Your new, unaffiliated with people and capable as you said. You can cause trouble with out the blame being directed straight at you."

"What? What about my intellect, charm, good looks and charisma?"

"Th-that too!" He took my joke seriously. "W-well then, your first point of business is with the Greasers."

"Why them?"

"Because they aren't just focussing on the Preppies anymore. Everyone is at risk. They do drive by's on they're bikes and attack with eggs, rocks or whatever they can find. First it was just white noise, but now they're becoming more aggressive, attacking higher members of the cliques and breaking into our bases. Last week they cut the brakes on all the Jocks bikes and though it was funny, it could be us next."

"So what do I do?"

"I want you to sneak into town, find the bikes they adore so much, destroy them!"

"I could steal the wheels! It would be quieter.."

"Good thinking! I'd like to advertise their defeat also. When they find out, take this camera and take pictures. We'll show everyone their shame!" He handed me an old clunky camera. "It's been modified to have night vision. Don't want their sad faces to be blurred!"

"Yeah.." He was right when he said some of the leaders were insane. Earnest seemed a little unhinged, the manic laughter suggested it.

"Now prepare thyself, young squire! Your quest begins at nightfall!"

"Yeah,yeah." I took the camera and left the Observatory. Earnest and his friends were too much to handle in one day. There was an alternative path that led straight into 'Jock territory", a clever strategy to have when fighting them, an escape route. I had roughly three hours before it was 'nightfall', what to do until then?

Well I chose to visit the town, browsing the shops rather than the wares they sold. It was very quiet with almost no evidence of a power struggle. Maybe it was early? A few students were scattered in small groups in the landscape, heading towards a Fare, or Carnival. I instead chose the quiet of the park I had spotted on my map earlier, I had to plan how I was to get away with what I was going to do. I sat down at a lonely bench and pondered on how I was to achieve my goal. The nerd king didn't give me much time. The night sky would help me slip by anyone nearby, I could perhaps 'borrow' a wrench or something. What if they spot me? Taking a wheel off takes time...and I would have to have a good spot to hide. Surveying the area would be my number one priority. I would also need to find an ideal vantage point to take the pictures, and what then? Do I report in to Earnest straight away? Sneak in his room and leave his gift under a tree? Or do I advertise myself? Where would be a good place?

"The main hall is a good place." I felt a weight sit next to me. "The auto shop is good too, lets them find out sooner."

"What? Was I talking out loud?" I glanced over at a familiar face.

"Only a little, it's cute actually."

"Your the boy from the bus! Gary.."

"And your the girl who was staring at me on the bus! Marian.." He imitated my voice.

"You knew I was, then why didn't you stop me?" I felt a little embarrassed at the question.

"I was curious to see what you were looking for. Did you find it? I think I have."

"I've been warned against talking to you. Can't imagine why."

"Come oooon! Your not going to listen to all those morons, are you?" He acted the opposite of when I 'met' him. He was very hyper and exited, eagerly waiting for an answer, reminding me of a puppy waiting for a treat.

"Okay, you convinced me. What are you after?" I wasn't as afraid of him as others were, why should I be?

"A chance to meet the girl that everyone is talking about. You are Marian, right? You don't look like much."

"That's exactly the look I was going for."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"So people who underestimate me get surprised."

"Clever."

"I thought so."He seemed slightly agitated and distracted, his thoughts seemed to occupy his attention. What was he thinking about and how did it affect me? The silence from him was deafening, he continued to stare at the grass in concentration. I noticed that he wore a smart black jacket and a matching trapper hat, possibly because he was hiding from every clique..and what a good hider he was. I didn't see him at all when I walked to the park nor when I chose a bench to sit on. Either he was following me or he spotted me by chance, to talk to me about some crazy plan I assumed. Finally after a long silence, he turned to me and spoke very carefully.

"If your as clever as I think you are, you're already familiar with the..situation Bullworth is currently in."

"And I'm familiar with who started it." He frowned at me. "Oh, don't sour your pretty face with a frown!"

"Pretty?"

"I'm actually quite impressed. I heard you were..not yourself when you tried. Imagine if you weren't! You'd have a lovely crown."

"That's...one way to put it. In any case, I'm pleased to hear your not on the band wagon with all the others."

"Are you?" I beamed a smile at him, causing a little blush. He may be considered an 'evil' person by most, but he was still a boy who panics when a girl flirts with him. It was kind of funny really. He darted his eyes away for a moment and cleared his throat, shuffling a little further from me.

"I am offering you a form of...partnership."

"Oh Gary! We shouldn't rush this! What will everyone say?" It was too easy to tease him, so I continued. He chose to ignore me.

"You've only been here two day's, right? And already you've been invited to meet with a clique leader. They rarely show themselves nowadays with the constant danger. I find that this is a grand opportunity for both of us."

"Have you been stalking me? That's not very attractive Gary."

"I still have eyes and ears everywhere."

"That's not attractive either."

"Not literally, oh...your joking again." He sighed heavily. "So...your a funny one." I smiled and nodded. "Continuing my point. I would be a fool not to consider an alliance with you."

"You want to socially feed of me...Social cannibalism, heh heh." He was getting more impatient with my jokes but continued never the less.

"I understand you thinking that, but I have envisioned a truly marvelous plan that you'll be stupid to pass up. And it means you have to trust and rely on me to succeed."

"I don't want anyone to think I'm stupid...and I don't want to leave you all on your lonesome with that sad face. Okay, you've got you self a deal, partner!" He jumped off the bench, his astonishment over exaggerated. His voice cracked as into a squeak. "Wha- that quick!? You haven't heard my plan or anything!" His looked disappointed in my choice.

"Did I cut off your dramatic telling of your plan? I'm afraid however that I already know what you have in mind."

"You do?" He moaned at me, he didn't have the control of the conversation he thought he had. I wasn't just going to listen to all his ramblings and nod like a bobble head.

"You want me to help you gain control of the whole school..again."

"Um, yeah..my version of the plan sounded better though!" He sounded frustrated now.

"I'm sure it was, but we have to discuss the terms. Don't look so sad, it breaks my heart." He slumped next to me again. "I'm not going to follow you around as your henchman. I'm not Jimmy-"

"You've met him?" The alarm in his voice took me by surprise.

"No. Didn't care to. You sounded so much more interesting." My honesty was genuine. I felt I was being a little too frustrating and I wanted to show I was serious about considering his offer. He calmed down a little and suppressed an embarrassed smile. He obviously wasn't used to compliments.

"Aww, your trying to make me blush again, aren't you?" He was a little more comfortable around me and shuffled in his chair like a child getting ice cream.

"Crazy people are always more fun. Just ask anyone!"

"I know what you mean."

"If I'm to jump into this little 'party' with you, I want to be the lead dancer."

"What? But-"

"What happened three months ago?"

"I...I failed but-"

"But nothing! You couldn't handle it on your own and I am the one with a positive reputation in the school. I'm just using logic, I'm not trying to undermine you. This is your plan after all." I tried to be as reasonable as I could. He didn't like it anyway and his mood dropped again. He was a very emotionally unstable person, with one minute being ecstatic and another being in total anguish. I had to choose my words a little more carefully.

"You..raise a point there. Hmm, counterpoint! I am the most experienced in Bullworth, have the most knowledge of the area and I know the people your going to deal with." He was trying to find a more valid reason to stay in charge. He really wanted to be the dominant in our 'relationship', stubborn as a mule. He tried very hard to remain as a gentleman, but it was becoming more difficult for him. I had to bite the bullet and try a new approach.

"How about we both be leaders together?"

"Together? That sounds...very nice."

"Oh stop! You'll make me blush!"

"I'll do more than that." He was playing along with my flirting game, a sign that he was eventually pleased with his authority in the plan. I might have been a little selfish, taking charge of his plan like I did. I was prone to be a little bossy. But he could try to be less stubborn.

"I'm wondering if you can handle 'doing more'."

"Hopefully we can found out how much I can 'do' later. But for now, we focus on the plan."

"I look forward to it." We both tried hard to stifle our laughter at each others flirting, it was weird that I chose to tease him, but he never showed any sign of not liking it and even he joined in eventually. This partnership could get interesting, for good or worse.

He looked around warily for any prying eyes and ears around us.

"Did the nerd king actually tell you _where_ those grease balls actually keep their bikes?"

"No, now that you mention it. He was pretty vague..and manic."

"Well lucky for you I know where they stash them and I have an easy way for you to destroy them."

"Oh? You have been busy!" Gary continued to impress me.

"They value they're bike more than they're girlfriends, so they keep them in an old abandoned garage just beyond the train yard. Not many outside they're gang know of its existence."

"And yet you do?"

"I'm clever too." He said smugly. "I'll show you the way, but I can't join in on the fun with you. It's not very safe for me to be out in the open."

"Aww! I'll be there alone? "

"Unfortunate for you. When you get there I want you to sneak in and steal a soldering iron."

"I'll melt the important parts of all the bikes?"

"Exactly! They wont notice anything wrong until they try to ride. You'll just have to stake out until they do and take your photos." He glanced at my shoddy looking camera. "Easy right?"

"What's the catch?"

"Wow! You are clever..The catch is that there is usually a guard that you have to get rid of. It's usually the loser who chooses rock against paper or whatever, so you'll have to see who it is and how to handle them. Try making a train horn go off or something. That would probably work."

"Gary, these ideas are just rolling out your mouth! You spend a lot of time thinking about your plans."

"I'll be spending a lot of time tonight thinking about something else, some_one_ else." he gazed into my eyes as he spoke. He could be very charming when he wanted to.

"Okay, that was a good one, I admit it." I didn't realize we were playing again. I couldn't stop myself from blushing in time.

"I just had to." He laughed a little under his breath. "You ready to go, or do I have to tell you again?"

"I would ask, but I'm afraid it would only be because I enjoy listening to your voice." I whispered this into his ear and gently caressed his neck with my hand, then pulled away sharply. My touch left him a little breathless and grinning foolishly. I think I won the flirt match, for today anyway. "You may have a silver tongue Gary, but mine is golden." I purred, trying to keep a straight face. And with the planning done and dusted he took a deep breath and asked me to follow me into Greaser territory. Lucky me.


	4. Slipped into Greaser Town

**Hello again and welcome back! I appreciate the views and reviews I've received and I understand when people have said my OC is a little 'Mary Sue'. This wasn't intended. It didn't feel that way when I started writing and I'm hoping to rectify it as I write, displaying more of her faults through her actions, rather than her admitting to them. Not many people say they're faults out loud, right? Anyway! More Gary, Greasers and now Preppies! Enjoy and feel free to voice your opinion.**

The conversation I had with Gary earlier seemed all over the place, similar to his emotional and mental state. Regardless I had a good feeling about him, good enough anyway. I wasn't sure if it was _because_ I had a good feeling that I was sure he wouldn't betray me. I'm sure he's betrayed a fair few in the past for personal gain, maybe even before his lust for 'world domination', which poses the question..'Why did he choose me?' I'm not a slack jawed idiot who would bring a spoon to the Superbowl. We were both intellectuals with our own personal..Achilles heel, we both manipulate others to our advantage, we both enjoy 'playing' with our words when we speak to each other. The only reason for choosing me that would make sense is that he wants a more permanent partnership. He was quick to ask for my help without caring about my personality, ability or if he could even trust me not to tell others about his plan. Equal parts daring and foolhardy to show your cards so early. His character and demeanor confused and intrigued me, his true intentions more so. It was surprisingly challenging for me to decide if what he told me was true, false or even a euphemism. He seemed the sort who could be so dishonest, you couldn't even decide if what he spouted out were lies. He had a strategy.

He probably followed before confronting me at the park and come to think of it, he would never sit on a bus full of angry people wanting to hurt him..he waited for me? He definitely knew more than he was willing to admit. He might have even read the papers about me my parents sent the school at least half a year ago. Whether he still had them was a mystery. Clever bastard, I'm even more impressed. His tenacity, his cunning, his tendency to actually laugh at my sense of humor..sometimes. He obviously didn't trust me enough to be honest with me, or maybe he didn't want to admit to 'doing his homework' at all, no matter. I didn't like the idea of accusing him so early with only theories to back me up, there was probably so much that I didn't know..hopefully he'll own up in his own time once I earned his trust. Probably not, but at least I'd try. Perhaps I'd give him a gift? An old fashioned Ink and quill maybe..overly paranoid people like to write about they're 'revelations' in life, right? Or maybe a BB gun, nothing bad can happen from that..at least not to me.

All these thoughts were tiresome and weren't going to help me with what was to come. I gazed up into the sky as I walked behind Gary. It was near 'nightfall' and so the sky was an array of warm oranges and pinks melding into a dark blue, a beautiful cascade of color. Gary was more focused on what was all around us, navigating the derelict train-made maze very cautiously. He peered around every corner and was constantly checking behind him to see if I had gone 'chasing butterflies'. His faith in my ability was put to question when I didn't seem 'on board' (forgive the pun)as he was. Truthfully I was very aware of my surroundings, objectives and several vantage points I could use without the Greasers spotting me. Nothing escapes my notice, the thought of being caught by those wrench monkeys spurred me on to be extra careful. I just chose not to over act my sneaking as Gary was, it looked ridiculous. Speaking of Gary, he eventually found the garage and quietly boasted how he proved me wrong on my thinking he was lost.

"I told you I'd get us there!"

"Eventually. Admitting you were lost a few times won't make me think any less of you, if that's what your worried about.." I could just make out his smile in the darkness.

Before us was a really rusted and decrepit looking garage. Dust and muck was splattered on the walls and windows, making it impossible to see inside. The petrol pumps in front were wrenched from the bolts on the platform and flung into junk piles nearby. Only the tattered cables and tubing jutted out from the concrete. The mud surrounding the platform had a variety of tire tracks overlapping each other with they're patterns. All tracks led to a battered fence, pried open so the gang can come and go as they pleased. Beyond must have had a dirt trail leading to the main roads. There was only one 'guard' on duty as Gary had said, a chubby teen with a leather jacket and a 'teddy boy' hair cut. He was obviously bored, kicking the dirt as he patrolled the perimeter. He didn't seem much of a challenge..but Gary insisted that we should remain stealthy, so instead I followed him to a derailed train cart and clambered up after Gary. We had a good view of the compound despite the darkness.

"I can watch all the fun from here." he grinned maliciously. At least it sounded like he would have. I barely made out his features, it was so dark. The moonlight reflected against his face, giving half a blue hue and the rest left in the shadow. His eyes glimmered like a cats in twilight, glaring directly into mine. "Your staring again." he chuckled.

"Mm?"

"Your _staring_ again."

"Yes?"

"Your a weirdgirl.." My staring started to put him off much to my amusement. "Anyway, you ready to go?"

"You mean _'Hurry up and go!'_, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to stick around?"

"Do you want me to? Will you miss me?" He sounded so patronizing.

"Of course! How will I ever pull this off without your endearing support!?"

"I know, I know, I'm a great source of inspiration. Go do your thing." he stayed with the camera, so he could use the zoom to see from a distance. I kept the film, just in case he tried anything that would implicate me as the saboteur. Taking a deep breath, I slid off the edge of the cart, landing as quietly as I could. Traversing the terrain was hard, crushed cans, rocks and general scrap littered the ground. Sneaking past the guard however was easy however, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. I hid in a capsized skip, waiting for Gary to do his modest, but vital part of the plan..that's how _he_ described it anyway. Really all he had to do was push the train horn button to lure the Greaser away, but I didn't want to hurt his ego.

After a short while, the haunting screech of a train echoed eerily across the train yard. The kids at school and beyond must have heard it too, it was eardrum burstingly loud. Instead of braving the unknown to investigate this threat, the Greaser froze, his body locked in fear. A split second and he was running faster than his legs could carry him to the main exit. And I'm supposed to be afraid of these 'gangsters'! Since no one was in my way, I strolled inside.

Glancing around I could see that I had to make some serious adjustments to our plan..bikes were everywhere. Stacked on the walls, locked into each other in the centre of the room, hanging from the ceiling! These guys _love _bikes. I could see a soldering iron either, only scattered tools like wrenches and oil canisters. It was doubtful I'd get anywhere with the iron or..perhaps I didn't need to?

I turned to the tubing where the pumps used to be. If I could- yes, that would work! I grabbed the bundles of wires and tubes inside the garage as far as I could and slashed along the tubing with a sharp piece of metal. I 'decorated' the room with them, pulling them in between the bikes, hanging them along the walls and around the base of the walls. Behind the counter in a vacant room, there were an all manner of controls and monitors including the pump switch, conveniently having enough power for it to function. I watched in pride as the fragrant fluid flooded the floor.

"Hey!" a loud voice startled me.

"Gah! What-" I readied myself frantically and spun round with a punch, hitting whoever it was. "Oh.."

"Ow, God damn it! Why?..."

"G-Gary! I'm so sorry!" I punched him square in the jaw, but he _did_ scare me though. I had originally thought the Greaser came back.

"Ow, this really _really_ hurts..ow, ow..." His breathed heavily, from pain or anger I was uncertain.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on a ninja." Just trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't try to make me laugh!" his anger sank my heart. He caressed his jaw, adding pressure to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry Gary, you scared me."

"Ow, fine! It's fine, what are you doing?"

"Oh, uh..I had an idea to...blow up the garage?" My voice was squeaky with guilt. He looked behind me at everything I had done, then back to me, then back to the mess and then back to me again. I think he tried to smile but winced at the pain.

"Blow up? You are..brilliant!" All of a sudden he was giddy again and practically jumping on the spot, seemingly forgetting about his injury. He lunged at me, grabbing my arms and shaking me excitedly. "This is gonna be so Awesome! I wish I'd thought of this. What better way to send a message, right? Aww man, you are a woman after my own heart, you are!" The ache in my heart fluttered into relief.

"Do..do you want to do the honors?

"I think you've just won it."

"And you've won a lovely bruise. Again, I'm sorry."

"This'll make me feel better." He pointed to the future explosion like a child.

"Well, you have a strong jaw, I'm sure you'll be fine." I shook my hand in pain to prove my point, the knuckles red from the impact. "Here's a lighter I found, can I have the camera?"

"Sure, gimme the match."

"Calm down Gary, wait a minute." I couldn't help but laugh, his excitement was infectious. "I'm going to get ready." With the camera now ready, I ran a safe distance from the garage, climbing the same derailed cart as before and steadied my aim. Peering through I could see Gary happy as can be, pacing around impatiently. He gave me just enough time before he threw the lighter inside and began running towards me.

The fuel erupted into flames, engulfing the garage in an aggressive inferno. I started taking photos, Gary climbed up the cart and sat a little closer to see what I was, the excitement growing between us. There must have been fuel canisters or some form of flammable compressed substance, because the fire spat out a massive explosion. A huge mushroom cloud towered above us, pieces of scrap and flaming parts flew in all directions.

"Get a picture of that!" Gary panicked, laughing hysterically.

"Of course I did! I've never did anything quite like this before, I want to capture the memory!"

"Ha! You'll be doing more things like that, I promise you!"

"I'll hold you to that promise. How long before the gang gets here?"

"A short while, then probably the fire department and police. We should leave by then."

"Where?"

"Where? Back to your dorm, you don't want to be spotted near the scene."

"Are you coming to my dorm too?"

"That's not what I meant, but if you don't object?"

"I- oh wait! Look who's here!" I handed the camera to Gary since he could recognize if the leader came.

"Oooh! Heeeeere's Johnny! And boy is he pissed! He's shouting at everyone!" He gave the camera back for me to see."See the one there, yelling at the fire? That's Johnny." I took a few photos as I observed. Johnny didn't look how I expected him to. His face-though it was green through the camera- looked very effeminate in my opinion. His features were soft and child like, not a bruise or scratch on him. Unusual for someone who owned a violent gang, I expected a hardened criminal look. His hair was a 'boy band' style cut complimented with a hooped earring on his left ear. The leather jacket he wore didn't even look like it fit him.

"He's not what I expected." I uttered bemused "He looks like a member of a boy band..strange."

"Oh yeah? I can see that. Well, you'll see a lot of people like that. I thought you were strange when I first spoke to you."

"Oh? Am I strange now?"

"Don't read too much into it. When I heard about you being a Preppie, I figured you were a stuck up brat with a low IQ and lots of money, like that Pinky girl."

"So sorry to disappoint. I also felt similarly with you. I assumed you'd be an unstable freak who spends his time hugging his knees, cradling himself in the corner muttering about religion."

"You left out proclaiming in public that the world is going to end." his sarcasm warmed me. "But your not at all like those Preps. You actually like to have fun, not minding if your hands get dirty on the way. It's little things like that that make me wish you were here a year earlier..."

"Wish in one hand and crap in the other, see which one fills first."

"True..."

"The important thing is that I'm here now, right? And we have loads more work ahead of us, so I say why not have some fun while we're at it?"

"You are something else."

"A godsend you mean. _Your_ something else, probably the most normal one here."

"Uh, we should leave now. I hear sirens..."

"Spoil sports." Gary laughed in agreement.

"I'll have the next step ready by tomorrow. Meet me...near 'Easy Drugs' in the alleyway."

"There's so many jokes I can make, I can't choose."

"You have a joke for everything." he sighed.

"I feel like we're getting to know each other, I really do!"

"Heh...You leave first, we can't be seen together."

"No one can know our forbidden love! They'll drive us apart!" I held him close in a dramatic embrace, then 'fainted' on his lap. His whole body tensed up with embarrassment, he didn't even try to pry me off because that would mean touching me.

"Okay, youv'e had your fun, now go get some sleep."

"Your no fun, fine! I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy the bonfire." I slid of the cart for the last time and left the way me and Gary came in, leaving behind all the noise of sirens and shouting. I had fun, I think I didn't have as much as Gary, but still. His joy was on a whole other scale, kind of weird but who isn't?

Avoiding the Prefects was easy as most of the students distracted them, wanting to see what all the commotion was. I scaled the side of the girls dorm and slipped into my room. I wasn't happy to see my room, but I welcomed the chance to rest. What a conundrum tonight was! In two days I've already blown something up with a unhinged teen I met hours before. To think that I thought I'd be bored here! All excitement aside, I decided to leave any homework and take a moment to relax. Gary had to have had an overly complicated plan that involved me doing all the work. The Greasers were probably out for vengeance, on whoever they thought did the deed.

Gary probably had some form of juggling act planned for the cliques, making them all hate and attack each other equally, then me and Gary either solve they're problems or set an example of our superiority and authority. Getting all leaders in our pockets would be best, in my opinion. Help them out, show friendship, take them to dinner, give them flowers, have a party with cake. Manipulating they're disposition and judgment of you into friendship is much easier than trying to reason with enemies. They wouldn't second guess me all the time. Gary needed to learn that, his method of intimidation and betrayal already failed once..he might agree to my idea. Helping them doesn't mean we can't also hinder them in secret, it just makes it easier to do. Keeping all cliques at an even advantage would be the number one priority, the rest will follow. Remembering the camera, I hid it underneath the couch, perfect hiding spot. I'll give Earnest it and he'll do all the 'advertisements' himself..I couldn't be bothered. I did however, feel bothered enough to email my brother to let him know I survived. I dragged myself to my computer which quietly hummed to itself and began to type my message.

Hello Garrett,

How are you? I'm still alive as you've probably gathered and I'm actually enjoyed myself thus far. Bullworth is still a cesspool filled with degenerates but I feel that I can use that to further my standing. Already I'm the 'talk of the town' as they say, I'm sure I'll be making a name for myself in no time. You see brother, reputation is very important to these people..even Geeks have members with higher authority. I've seen the Preppies place also, haven't met any formally. I'm sure you know I rejected the idea of staying in 'Harrington House'. It reminded me too much of home, not sure what to make of that..I miss you of course! I'm just unsure about all that surrounds you.

Anyway, I've seen the Geeks, Greasers, Preppies, Jocks and Bullies- oh yeah! The townies too though I steer clear of them. I don't really fit in nicely with any of the cliques..especially the Preps. But that doesn't mean I'm alone. I had an unusual encounter with a boy named Gary Smith - bit of an eccentric sociopath – and I think I've found in him a kindred spirit. Whether he feels the same, I don't know.

He's quite the mysterious fellow, I've heard he maniacally almost took over the school after he ditched his meds, then some kid named Jimmy beats him with 'brawn over brain'. Now there's all this fighting among the cliques and I seem to be Gary's only friend, if he considers me such. He might just see me as a means to an end, I aim to change that line of thinking though, if he does think that way that is. Even as I write this I notice that I say 'if' and 'maybe' when I refer to Gary. So much about him is uncertain and yet I'm painfully compelled by his charisma and intellect, I can't keep my curiosity of him hidden. And despite others warning me about him, about his disorder (ADHD) his history and about those he used and betrayed..I thoroughly enjoy his company. Perhaps I see him as a misunderstood puppy who needs love and attention, or perhaps I want to take over the school too? Writing this down confuses me even more! Do you think I'm thinking too much or need to think more on this? Or am I already infected with crazy!? Tonight I blew up a garage full of bikes and I enjoyed it! It was _my_ plan, not his..he only wanted to sabotage the bikes. The more I think about it, the more worried I'm becoming..but don't you worry about me brother, for my sake? Please write back soon on your thoughts and please be blunt. I know how you like to dance around a touchy subject, especially one like this. I really miss you and can't wait to see you on my birthday! Say hello to mother and father for me too and please don't show them this letter..okay? Hope to here from you soon,

Marian.

I rambled on a little with my message, shocked to discover how many problems were bothering me..and some of them weren't even _my_ problem anymore! I never thought much about myself and what bothered me, so this letter was an eye opener. I decided it would be best to get some sleep. Rest might clear my head a little. I hoped my brother wouldn't be too worried for me, he had enough to deal with. Soon I drifted into darkness with these thoughts.

I awoke in a better mood than last nights, my worries must have came from exertion and panic from last night. There was no _real_ reason for me to panic about being caught. Gary was the only one who could place me there. He wouldn't rat me out, because I'm his friend, who would be friendly enough to take him down with me if he squealed. He knew I would if he crossed me, as much as I like him I won't risk social ostracism for him. Thinking on him, he said to meet him at...Easy Drugs? One can assume he had to get his prescription drugs, disguising it as a undercover meeting place. He didn't have to hide it, I understood. I'm not ignorant enough to criticize his disorder.

Nonetheless, I had two lesson in the way : Biology and Shop. I dressed in what was now my default school attire and left in a hurry, I had slept in and didn't want to start my first Biology lesson badly.

The classroom smelt of death, decay and acidic chemicals that stung my nose when I drew breath. Almost all of the kids surrounding me had sickly expressions and the few who didn't, creepily poked their test subjects with a weird grin on their face. Dr. Slawter was the weirdest teacher I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. He had the perfect name for one so morbidly obsessed with dissection and taxidermy. 'Each to their own' I guess, but I kept my distance anyway.

I sat in between Beatrice and Petey who both greeted me kindly. In front of each of us was our own rat carcass to play with, with their own flies and everything. I could practically see the pungent smell emanating from them.

"Yuck!" Petey's nose scrunched up at the smell.

"So..we cut up animals in this class?"

"Dissection is the reason for some of life's greatest achievements! With this knowledge, I'll find the cure for cancer!" Beatrice reprimanded me for my overly simplistic description of the subject. She was serious about cutting up dead things.

"I apologize if I offended you."

"It's okay..I get a little defensive sometimes. How did your meeting with Earnest go?"

Petey interrupted "You've met Earnest already!? Wow, your moving up! What did he want?"

"Yes I did Petey and he wanted me to do something."

"What?"

"Yes what is it? Earnest wouldn't say..." They both leaned in incredibly close.

"Uh, scouting. He wanted me to canvas the 'Enemy forces' in Greaser town-"

"Oh ! So you must have heard the explosion! The Greasers bikes were blown up last night, the bikes they had are all melted now."

"Really?" Petey and Beatrice were in a gossiping mood. I cut off they're yammering.

"Maybe you two can discuss this after class? The rats need our attention." I wanted to hurry up, leave and get some fresh air as soon as possible.

"Oh, yeah.." Petey reluctantly turned to his subject. Beatrice had already eagerly started.

Under Dr. Slawter's unnerving gaze, I used my scalpel to open up the small rodent's body and pinned the skin and limbs down. I wasn't as nauseous as Petey or as intrigued as Beatrice..it was very disquieting or me. Cutting through arteries and muscle, rearranging the organs on tiny plastic pallets and all the while wondering when the learning will start. So far I had dismembered a rat..now what? Well the answer to that was to leave early with a pass mark. No note taking, no discussion of the different organs in question..no talking whatsoever. Weird class.

"I'll see you two later." I pointed to them and winked mischievously.

"By Marian!" Petey yelled out over Beatrice like a small child. Eager for anything to distract him from the rotting corpse afore him. That's the second time I've left class early. If I keep succeeding too quickly I'll have to find something to preoccupy me before the next lesson. Now I ad to go to the Auto shop for my lesson with Neil. A terrifying thought since only Greasers took that lesson. I chose it because I was curious about bikes and the like..But when I arrived there were only three Greasers there.

"There's not many of you Greaser dudes here, why is that?" A very 'neat' looking boy named Vance answered me.

"Johnny busy dealin' with that explosion an' he took most of the boys with him. Tryin' to find out who done it. Do you have any idea?"

"I don't, but I could help you find out, is that acceptable?"

"Are you serious? Is this broad serious?" he turned to his small 'posse' in astonishment. "What could _you_ do anyway? Your just a broad an' this is guy stuff, Greaser stuff! You readin' me?"

"You look like your into girly stuff, your constantly styling your hair and defending it from the elements. Your even brushing it now, princess!"

"What!? You think your a funny guy, huh!?"

"Yes, yes I do. Tell Johnny I want to help and he can decide, alright?"

"Why should I?" He squared up to me, trying to be all 'macho'.

"I don't know what makes you so dumb, but it _really_ works! Since I myself am not a Greaser, I could easily infiltrate the other cliques and find out who did it. Or I could just take the advisory role and tell Johnny the best methods for getting revenge..I'm a very resourceful girl."

"I'm..startin' to see your point.." He pondered a moment. "OK doll face, you get one chance. If Johnny invites you, you come. No exceptions, capice?"

"What if I died?"

"OK, that's an exception. Try not to die!"

"Oh, if I have to." I sarcastically sighed.

All four of us were excused from class since there were hardly any students to teach, or the teacher did want to bother. I didn't complain, more free time for me.

I spent that free time in town, looking for new clothes, furniture..and edible food. The smell of the cafeteria made me heave every time I wandered by, I refused to imagine what eating it will do. The streets were littered with preppies more than any other clique and they didn't stray too far from the Aquaberry store. I could feel them eyeing me when I ambled towards them..it was annoying. I did note that behind them was a massive poster with $1 million in large font at the bottom, a competition? I wouldn't mind that much money...for me and Gary's plan of course! Though admittedly I'd probably feed my obsession with hats..I walked amongst them to gander at the details.

"Excuse me?" A tall blonde haired boy grabbed my attention. His expression and stance was that of an arrogant boy proud of his family's success and who would probably berate others for being poor. His argyle sweater vest was displayed on him with pride, his hair perfect with prominent dark eyebrows and a smug smile on his face...his 'daddy' must be the richest because he looked like a 'blue blood prince' with his rich pawns surrounding him.

"Oh, hello." I couldn't think of much to say. He seemed a little taken aback when I spoke, as I was when he did.

"Hmm, what is your name?" I wasn't sure if he always used that faux English accent, or if he was trying to make fun of mine.

"Marian Lockheart, pleased to make your acquaintance." I curtseyed as elegantly as I could. Have to be formal and 'quaint' around these types of people..memories of my mother teaching me to be a 'lady' flooded my mind, resulting in a rather awkward grin.

"Finally, Someone with grace! I'm Derby Harrington, you've heard of Harrington House have you not? My father is quite the influence on that decrepit old school.."

"I'm sure he his." I tried to look interested.

"You must be the new lady, the one everyone has been talking about - good things of course! In fact, if I heard right..you were to join our little club." I assumed he meant join the Preps.

"Yes, well..I felt it rude to just barge into your fine abode-"

"Oh nonsense! We would consider you a friend of the Preps. We Preps help our own against the poor people that plague this place. Besides, we could use more girls anyway. Pinky can get dreadfully tiresome..and parties can be a real 'sausage fest'." I wasn't sure what to make of that statement, but I had to hold back my giggles.

"Well..what about the advertisement behind you?" He turned to look.

"Oh that! My father has stock in Aquaberry and asked me to advertise the stylish clothes. I look smashing don't you think?"

"Yes, you sure look refined.." He grinned at my compliment. "But I was talking about the one next to it.."

"Oh..that one, we decided to run our little competition again."

"Again."

"Ah yes. You see, Jimmy beat Bif before, but alas! His parents weren't on 'The Board' so he couldn't claim the prize. Justin gave him the lighthouse over that way instead. It smelled like fish anyway.." He and his friends murmured in agreement. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I'd see about entering, if you don't mind?" They all gasped in shock, did I say something wrong? Derby's voice became less pompous and more hoarse making his voice crack slightly.

"Um, you might want to see what you have to do to win first."

"Hmm, boxing?"

"A noble art, I must say. You would have to fight Bif, this gentleman behind me.."

"Hello Marian." Bif greeted me monotonously, I nodded sheepishly..he looked like a finely decorated wall of muscle.

"Well, why can't I enter?" I already knew the answer he would give.

"Well, um. Because your a-"

"A girl?"

"Yes?..No! Uh, yes. But do you even know how to box?"

"I could learn, there's a gym down the road.."

"I admire your optimism, but I'm unsure whether any of the lads-including Bif- would want to see a lady of your elegance and poise beaten to a bloody pulp." The group nodded with stern expressions.

"You say that like you believe I'll lose anyway!"

"Bif is a very experience fighter."

"I am too! Where I lived, you had to be." I wasn't budging.

"Your not going to give up, are you?"

"I'm so glad you figured that out!" Derby sighed heavily in defeat.

"Very well, come by the gym whenever you have time and Bif here will show you the ropes." He reached up to pat Bif's shoulder. Bif looked a little miserable at the idea of fighting me. They may be arrogant ponces, but at least they gave respect o the fairer sex. "Why are you so interested in this? Boxing tends to be..male oriented."

"I've got my eyes on the prize, a new place would be nice. My room in the dorm would make a blind man cry."

"Are your parents members of the board?"

"Oh yeah! Derby?" Bif spoke up "Remember when we were trying to figure out who the 'Lockhearts' were on the list?"

"Oh yes, I do! That seemed an eternity ago! Where have you been i all that time?"

"London, enjoying all the noise, rain and overall depressing atmosphere."

"And you think here is better? With all these paupers in rebellion over this..well, the poor people coined it as 'the throne'. I have no desire to run the school. Money is the only power I need over these filthy dullards."

"Calm down Derby, _We're_ not enemies you know! And anyway, who do you think should have that title?"

"Of course, my apologies. I don't know who should have it. I'd rather just settle it on someone who could keep the rabble in check, you maybe?"

"This whole rivalry thing has you on edge then?"

"Every other clique has me on their list. I can't go anywhere without Bif here to protect me.."

"I know what you mean. As soon as I arrived people have been at each others throats..and now an explosion!?"

"It's dangerous times we live in. You might be able to hire some help. Bullies tend to be for sale. How much did your parents give you?"

"A $50K, stipend for my whole stay here, not really sure what to do with it though."

"Tsk tsk, a pittance! How do they expect you to thrive with spare change!?" He sounded genuinely appalled at my financial situation. Did he seriously think that $50K was 'spare change'? These Preppies must be spoiled to the core. "Now I know why you want to box this chap here!" He laughed rather nasally and incited the laughter of his friends. He pretty much made an excuse for me. I just wanted a place where me and Gary could call our headquarters, instead of meeting up in obscure place.

"You've figured my master plan!"

"Yes, plus you can't have a decent shindig in a stuffy dorm, can you?" Derby was getting increasing loud and enthusiastic.

"There would be no prefects to cut the fun short, eh?"

"It's a marvelous idea we've thought f here! Maybe for once the prefects won't confiscate out drinks for themselves, cheap bastards that they are! I'm actually hoping you win now. Invite us over if you do?"

"_When_ I do, and of course! But besides me being there..there won't be any girls.."

"True..there's Pinky, but she's annoying."

"Lola?" The third boy finally talked.

"Haven't you learned your lesson from the last time Chad!? She's just a gold digging slut anyway, far too tacky a sight for this lovely lady here." he opened his arms and beheld me to the others. "Us Preppies have to keep away from the common rabble, yes?" I felt he was trying to flirt with me..even though he mention this 'Pink' person twice now. Girlfriend perhaps?

"As lovely as it has been meeting you three, I have a..meeting to attend to."

"Of course, don't let us keep you. Oh, and Marian?"

"Yes?"

"You simply must wear Aquaberry or you won't have all access to our gym. We still consider you one of us and your current outfit is..very accentuating, it's just to keep up appearances you understand?"

"I understand, I'll see you all as soon as I'm able, soon I hope."

"Likewise." Derby, Bif and Chad left in the opposite way I was going. I could take my time going to Easy Drugs since I was early. I also decided to keep my chat with Derby about the boxing challenge to myself for now. It was too early to tell if I would even win. Bif looked like a tough fighter, but I doubt he was very fast...could be an advantage or a delay to the inevitable. And if I did win, imagine the shock and joy on Gary's face when I present the keys to him! It'll be like Christmas, a safe place for him to plot and scheme with me. I might even win his trust and he'll treat me like a friend, not an ally. I made it obvious I thought on him in such a way but he was still too distant for my liking, I hardly knew anything personal about him and this could damage our effectiveness at working together. The pain of boxing would be worth the reward..I had to think that way. Speaking of pain, Gary wasn't where he said he would be. 'Behind Easy Drugs in the alley'..I guessed I _was_ early. It must be unnerving for most to wait in a secluded alley for a sociopath to show up, but I waited anyway while singing a tune to myself. Singing broke the uneasiness of silence.

"Where do I know-" a voice startled me from behind. I swung round with a punch ready. I stopped just a hair short of punching Gary in the jaw again. "-that tune from?" he finished.

"Didn't you learn anything from last time!?" I yelled at him.

"No, but you obviously have!" He lowered my arm calmly. "Hello."

"Uh yes, hello. The tune was Chopin's nocturne Op.9 no.2. One of my favorites..heard it?"

"Must have done. I'll need to hear more to be sure."

"No."

"Aww, come on Marian! You have such a lovely voice."

"I have? A-anyway, there's no words."

"Didn't stop you before." He smiled at me with sarcastically pleading eyes. He enjoyed teasing _me_ for once.

"Maybe later. Where were you anyway? I've been here a while now."

"Your incredibly early." he was now leaning against the wall, being overly expressive with his hands.

"You get your meds?" I said this quickly and hoped it had the desired effect.

"Yeah..wait. No! How?"

"I'm not stupid Gary." I threw him off.

"Of course, that's why one reason why I'm here." he leaned in slightly.

"OK, we've had our fun pretty boy, what's the plan?"

"Pretty? Hmm, oh yes! The plan. Your going to pay Johnny a visit and offer to help him."

"I don't think he's in the mood to entertain guests. More like beat them with a wrench." This thought scared me a little.

"Ha! Yeah..But the Preppies are going to offer to help them fight the Geeks."

"Are they really? They do seem to be the best of friends!"

"Really? Oh right, sarcasm.." Gary seemed a little off today.

"What's wrong? Your usually more 'on the ball' than this."

"I'm still getting used to having someone worth talking to around. Your beauty and intellect are unmatched!"

"Gary, I'm just after saying 'I'm not stupid'. Your only complimenting me because you want something."

"Perfect example of your intelligence. My plan needs some cash.."

"And you know I have money. You want me to buy each clique a cake that says 'I'm sorry'?"

"What? No. I want you to buy a lot of Aquaberry Sweaters and vests."

"I think the Preps can afford their own clothes.."

"No, for the Greasers. They can disguise as Preppies, beat up the Geeks and the blame will go on the actual Preppies!"

"Oh, so we don't actually do anything.."

"It's a tactic I've used before, it works well on these hot headed morons."

"Not well enough if we're having this talk."

"Ouch, that hurt! My ego is shattered!" He mimicked fainting into my arms, as a woman would if she witnessed something audacious. I prepared to catch him. Instead he pirouetted back to his feet, then laughed at the way I stood ready. I found this a little random. "You were actually going to catch me! That's a good trust exercise result there!"

"You should trust me." I sounded a lot more annoyed than I actually was.

"Should I? Why?"

"I trust you." His laughter died away, replaced with a faint blush. "I'm your friend right?"

"R-right!" he was now avoiding eye contact again. "Can you 'give' this plan to Johnny? We'll need to find you a way in though.."

"No problem! I had a chat with a Greaser today..Vance his name was. He said he'd speak to Johnny about accepting my help."

"Really?..Excellent! That makes this easier."

"What, no reward?"

"You'll get your 'reward' if this plan works out..and I _really_ hope it does." I had a feeling on what kind of reward he meant. I hoped the plan would work too now.

"The downside is that I have to wait until Johnny decide to call for me or not. Could be a while."

"Aw, boo!"

"I know! So what do we do until then?" he answered me with a blank stare and a shrug. "Charming, you have a way with words! Well..hanging around in an ominous all isn't as fun as I thought it'd be."

"What do you want to do then?" As if on cue, my stomach growled loud enough for both of us to hear. "lunch then, or do you English folk call it luncheon? Do you want tea and scones?"

"Or we could go get some 'fat ass' sized burgers and deep fried chocolate bars..we can share a lard flavoured milk shake!"

"Or we could complain bitterly about any kind of weather and say Jolly good show! and 'ello gov'ner whilst chortling nonchalantly and showing off our big noses and teeth!" He imitated my accent poorly.

"Do I look like or do any of those things Gary?"

"I could ask the same. We obviously don't fit into our stereotypes."

"But stereotypes are funny!" I giggled at the thought of being a perfect example of an English stereotype.

"According to the English one, you should be some nagging biddy, but your so incredibly beautiful and your voice makes my very soul transcend into a sweet bliss."

"You want me to buy you lunch."

"Yes please!"

"I don't object to the compliments – please don't stop – but you can ask me anything. Just be honest with me, Okay? I am your friend."

Okay, okay! Don't get all sappy! I know a place that doesn't spit in its food."

"That's..a relief. I'm glad I held on a bit longer and decided to stay out of the school mess hall. I've been starving since I arrived, afraid to eat anything!"

"Follow me then, but don't draw attention to us."

"I'm a master at subterfuge, even more so at walking on the street." He just sighed and invited me to walk beside him.


	5. Unexpected Date

**Apologies this took so long, I'm trying to stick with character personalities, themes and all that. I hope I'm not being too 'conversation based' and not giving enough descriptive detail. I'm also hoping the story is still interesting enough for you peeps! Anyway's tell me what you think or want of the story, I appreciate the constructive criticism. **

Gary led me to a quiet restaurant, one he knew would be devoid of any of our school peers..a safe haven. We enjoyed some food that wasn't contaminated with someone's saliva, which was nice. Gary fidgeted with his person and his food, reluctant to say anything to me. Probably because the staff thought we were on a 'date' and they gave us special attention for this presumption. I didn't help by playing along and embarrassing him further, I felt he needed someone to show him he can't always 'win'. He always avoided eye contact when I teased him with romantic suggestions. The teeniest suggestion caused his face to flare up along with his temper. It could be because of his unfamiliarity with 'girl problems' or maybe he was only half joking when he complimented my voice and appearance, hiding it in a patronising and sarcastic tone. He was an 'odd one' and surprisingly tame for a sociopath.

"Are you actually going to eat the food or make your little 'fort' out of it?"

"I wish I had my own fort-no! An empire!" he continued to poke at his food, forming little wall and buildings. It was really childish and cute, especially the concentration on his face but I decided not to comment on his art project however good it was.

"Wish in one hand and crap in the other.."

"See which one fills first, I know." A sad sigh escaped him.

"You might get one. If I can help you, I will."

"Thanks..but what can you do? Ask 'daddy' for one?"

"I've got some plans, nothing I'm prepared to talk about though."

"Same here." An awkward silence hovered over us. Gary either didn't have anything to say-which is hard to believe-or he was having one of his 'mood swings'. Happy to sad so quickly, an emotional change speed record..but I suppose I wasn't helping by being over enthusiastic.

"Having an empire isn't about having a massive fortress for yourself. You need a collective of minions at your whim -the cliques- for you to rule over, to make them do your bidding. In theory we've already started the foundation -that is manipulation- then we can use our manipulation skills to blackmail, bribe, steal and destroy. This build the 'walls'."

"This metaphor is lengthy, but I like it! I'll like it even more if I'm king..to rule them all with an iron fist!"

"With a queen I hope? I could actually rule over them..I do all the work after all, and someone needs to keep you in check."

"So long as I get a crown -and a lovely queen if your interested- I'm happy!" I managed to cheer him up, he was so easy to please! The tedious part was keeping him that way. "What time is it?"

"About 5 o'clock, why?"

"Excuse me.." he went to get up. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Medication time? You can just do it here, I'm not judging." I beamed my signature smile.

"Fine, I suppose. Seems I have to share _everything _with you!"

"You haven't shared _everything_ yet, but if you do I will too..fair?"

"Okay then, tell me exactly why you were sent here." he pulled out his pill box as I thought of a reasonable answer, swallowed a pill and washed it down quickly. He pulled an over acted disgusted look, sticking out his tongue and squinting his eyes.

"Bad taste?"

"You don't say!?"

"Hmm, well..I was always the rebellious one, ever since I learned to speak and think for myself. I hated the way my mother always pampered me and trained me in etiquettes, walking like a noble woman, talking like one..acting like one. 'Mind your manners' this, 'Your an example to this family' that, all to auction me off to some rich kid with webbed feet."

"Really? You were trained to do this!?"

"Uh huh, anything they got me or did for me always had a catch. I don't hate them, just what they are..if that makes sense? I understand that this is their way of 'being there for me' now, but the thing is..they don't talk _to_ me, just _at_ me. They have to ask my brother what I want for my birthday or Christmas because they don't have a clue about me, they don't know me like they do my brother."

"Well what about your brother?"

"Ah ah! You next! Tell me about your folks."

"They're one of my many problems, probably why I am the way I am." He pointed to his pill box. "I don't know for sure, or where they are but I know I never want to see them again ever."

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine-"

"No! No pity please. I get on with life better without them anyway."

"That's no small feat, good for you!" I smiled a little awkwardly, unsure if I should keep talking. I think he picked up on this because he spoke up.

"Now..your brother?" he asked with a pained smile, he failed to convince me he was all right.

"Oh, Garret. Well, he's 20 now, but you can't tell just by looking at him. He looks much older, gentlemanly like. They 'trained' him as much as me, they gave up on me..Plus he's more optimistic about it, saying that we should be thankful for the privileges we get. He always did find a way to make things bearable, my only friend as it were."

"You seem the sort to make friends easily.."

"I used to go to private school, didn't fit in with the other kids. Looking back now I can see that my brother was right when he said that the experience hardened me. And he was always there when things got out of hand."

"Your brother seems a smart man, what about your father?"

"I hardly know him, he's always been distant. I'm older now and understand that he didn't know _how_ to be around me. Back then however, I was very spiteful and angry..not the lovable tester you see before you. Hard to imagine, I know."

"You get along now?"

"Meh, we try but it's still classed as a 'work in progress'. He lets me do what I want and convinced my mother to stop insisting I wear a dress. Sending me here seemed best for all of us..I'm still not sure."

"I'd like to see you in a dress. I'll be sure to laugh while you swear a lot angrily."

"_Ha ha_, my turn. Hmm, where did you get that lovely scar adorned on your brow?"

"Believe me when I say you shouldn't run with scissors."

"Really? But the direction..oh. I see." He didn't want to talk about it. "Okay, I'll respect that and not ask again."

"Thanks." It must be a touchy subject..and very painful.

"Um, why do you want to take over Bullworth?"

"Why? So I can rule over these morons and be set for life. Didn't we go over this five minutes ago?"

"Yes but..why Bullworth specifically? There must be better places.."

"But I'm in this place, right? Why move so I can start again elsewhere? Jimmy only slowed me down..and with your help we'll be on top even faster!"

"Mm..On top.."

"What?"

"Oh, uh..is there something about Bullworth that's special?"

"Lots of reasons! For a start, it's very secluded and naturally bordered off by thick forests. You must have noticed that on your way in."

"Of course."

"Not many people bother to visit here, according to the tourism record Bullworth is the last place people want to be."

"But the people here-"

"Too stupid and proud to leave, which makes it easier for us to get what we want. These morons crumble under peer pressure or blackmail."

"Not much of a challenge though.."

"Meh, keeping everything in balance is the challenge. Right now the Geeks have the upper hand, we need to rectify that."

"A balancing act, fragile stuff and a little too complex for our date, don't you think?"

"D-date!?" I totally threw him off guard.

"That's what the gentlemen over there said..I think question time is over, you don't really want to talk about yourself..so we can move on."

"W-wait I-uh-"

"What? It's no problem, we can talk strategy."

"But!"Gary was panicking now. Apparently he still wanted to chat. "'Nother question!"

"Oookay, ask!" He took a deep breath.

"Why..are you helping me?"

"Such a profound question, but simple to answer: Because I want to."

"Hey! You were detailed with the other answers!"

"And you weren't with yours!" He slumped in his seat in a strop. I had an truckload of ammunition against him. "What do you want to hear? That I _like_ you? I do. I consider you one of the only people here I can talk honestly to. Why? I don't know." He stared blankly at me. "I also like the ideas you've had and think they're fun to do with you."

"You do?" His face lit up a little.

"Becoming some Queen or matriarch sounds fun too, I can make people dance!"

"Your first decree would be to make people dance?"

"Dance Party! Among other varieties of embarrassing things."

"You really are a strange one."

"I could say the same of you..I'm finished with food now. What do you want to do now?"

"I..need to think about thinks." He whispered, uncertain as to how it would sound to me.

"More _planning_?"

"No..yes! Need to..think on the next steps." He avoided my eyes again and shuffled in his seat.

"Need the men's room?"

"What..no. Just..we've probably stuck around a little too long. That's all."

"How long is too long?"I leaned in attempting to read his face, which he was now trying to hide. I must have looked like a serious squirrel analyzing every detail. He continued to watch me silently in confusion. At this point I was kneeling on the table leaning even closer as he continued to lean back, until his head hit the wall behind him. We were literally nose to nose when he started to stutter.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" I could barely hear him despite being this close.

"I'm remembering your face and every detail. It's a skill.." he was forced to look into my eyes, he couldn't focus on anything else.

"Skill?"

"Another fact about me..I have an Eidetic memory."

"Eidetic..I'm not familiar."

"I can remember images and text I've seen with perfect clarity. I can tell you what I read a week ago word for word."

"Sounds..useful?"

"It can be a burden sometimes having to analyze so much information locked in my mind."

"Oh, okay..are you..finished remembering?" his face was red as a balloon and he breathed irregularly, I could see the sweat forming on his brow.

"I don't need to be _this _close, I just enjoy watching you squirm. Your so cute when you blush!" I pulled back laughing at his perplexed expression.

"I'm not cute!" his voice cracked into a squeak. "Stop laughing!" I did.

"What say you and I go somewhere private to talk then?" I winked at him.

"Private!?" his breathing turned into hyperventilating, which he tried to hide unsuccessfully.

"You said we've been here a little too long, remember? We need somewhere private to discuss our plans."

"Plans!? Oh, yes..somewhere private..."

"Did you think I meant something else?"

"You _did_ mean something else!"

"Maybe I did. What would you think if I were ti make such a bold gesture?"

"I-I would uh.." he took a deep breath and stayed quiet for a moment. "I will have to..consider it."

"That would please me. For a second I thought you were going to faint and I'd have to drag you home."

"That would be a sight..now can you please get off the table?" I looked around to see the staff gossiping amongst themselves at the spectacle I created. Gary sank into his seat even more than he already was when I waved enthusiastically at them. I grabbed Gary by the arm and dragged him through the crowd against his protesting.

"Come on Gary!" I ran of towards the academy.

"What!? Wait up!" Gary shouted after me, running as fast as he could. Eventually he caught up, only because I felt sorry for him and slowed down slightly. We'd only ran for a few minutes and already he was gasping for air. "Where..are..we...going!?"

"Back to Bullworth, got to give those photo's to Earnest yeah?"

"Your..a fast..runner!"

"Stating the obvious. Cute." I started to run backwards alongside him, a massive grin on my face.

"Show..off!"

"Years of practice Gary!"

"Okay..stop!" he panted, voice out of control from the exertion. I slowed myself to a walk. He was doubled over, using his arm as a strut to hold up his tired body. "We can't be..seen together, remember that?"

"I'll run ahead then, bye!"

"Woah, wait!"

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something? A goodbye perhaps!?"

"Oh all right, pretty boy!" I strolled towards him and slid my arms around him in a warm embrace. His immediate reaction as predicted was to tense up again. Burying my head on his shoulder I whispered "Goodbye Gary." and squeezed him tighter before releasing him. I met his gaze and performed my best smile, caressing his cheek lightly before turning around and running off across the bridge. Not what he expected, which was perfect! Expect the unexpected to make the unexpected...expected.

I had to hold back the urge to look back and see his gob smacked face. I probably wont see him tomorrow. He'll be over thinking this, silently panicking and torturing himself over it. I couldn't help but feel I was maybe too cruel to him. After all, it was obvious he was a newbie to this sort of thing. I was too, but he was a weird individual. I'll go easier on him next time.

Entering the school I headed straight for my dorm, retrieved the camera and handed it to Beatrice to give to Earnest. Earnest's voice irritated me and his narcissist nature even more so. I just wanted to read a book or play the bass, anything relaxing and not involving talking to stupid people. I could check if Garrett wrote back. I logged on to find that he had written back, hopefully not in a flurry of panic as he usually did. It read as follows:

Hello Mari!

I'm glad to hear your alive and well. I promised myself not to worry about you and also not to tell either of our parents. I trust you've used your wily wily ways and gained some form of control of your little predicament you've caused? Speaking of which, you blew up a garage!? I'm afraid I don't know wether to be concerned or impressed, it's quite a feat you've pulled off with out being caught..and with this sociopath, Gary? I don't know what this gentleman looks like, but from your description of him and his character, I think you have developed your first romantic interest! Don't deny it! I know these things..I'm like the love guru! The irony is I haven't found my own love. Remember Penelope? Our father introduced us and thing were fine at first, but it became more obvious that she was just in it for the money. I'm not really upset, life goes on! I should have trusted your judgment of her from the start and so I apologize. Make sure this Gary of yours doesn't do the same, though as I just mentioned, you have good judgment of people's character. I'm sure underneath all his problems and pain, there's a decent chap worthy enough to know my sister intimately. Sorry if I embarrassed you there, but I'm trying to be very open minded with all the choices you have made thus far. Harrington house seemed..decent enough. Not as expensive or grand, but what can you do? I don't know why you hold such a grudge against garages or bikes, I don't remember any traumatic incidents in your childhood! (Joking) Please don't hit me when I come to visit on your big day! 17 already!? I'm really excited about seeing you you again and your new friends. Oh, and I've sent you an early present because I can't wait! I feel I should apologize because I sent it straight to Harrington house. I'm sure the 'Preppies' will send it to you when it arrives, though it's a pretty big passage. Excited yet? You should be! What I'm sending you is the perfect tool to make friends ever! Please write back when you gat it and tell me how it goes. Consider it an experiment, okay? Have fun with your new boyfriend in the mean time!

Love Garrett

Garret always found a way to be optimistic even in the most dire situations, something I wish I shared with him. His oversimplifying my 'predicament' as he called it made all my concerns seem for naught. I probably shouldn't have mentioned Gary as now he's going to tease me forever and tell everyone about this, in an affectionate and protective manner of course..but it's still annoying. He'll probably want to meet Gary on my birthday, maybe every other person I've come into contact with including teachers and prefects. He was always a 'people person', eager to meet new people despite their appearance, class,gender etc..unlike myself.

There was one time he visited the East side of London (the dangerous part) looking as neat and formal as he did everyday and he approached a seemingly dangerous group of youths. It turned out that they were more than happy to make his acquaintance and were very hospitable, even willing to teach him their slang. Any other 'blue blood' would steer clear of such people, assuming the worst of them and calling them 'filth' or 'peons'. I'll admit that even I would be wary to meet people like that, especially when they outnumber you 15 to 1. But he dived in nevertheless and enjoyed every minute of it. A few eyebrows were raised when a princely figure was seen with a group of 'hoodlums', our parents scolded him lightly as a result, because he seemed happy when he returned home. Then he never quietened down about the experience, exaggerating what it was like to first meet the 'lower class'..it must have been like a forbidden fruit for him, and here I am in Bullworth..experiencing what he wants most: freedom. I could perhaps convince father to let him stay a little longer, maybe make that idea my birthday present? But no use thinking on my 17th just yet, it won't make it come any faster.

I chose not to write back just yet and instead turned to the homework that I had let stack up. It only took 10 or so minutes to complete, I was left with free time with nothing to do with it. Curse my intelligence and speedy problem solving! I felt it was time to take a shower, to get out all the soot and dirt from the 'bonfire' and perhaps mingle with the other girls I had yet to meet.

The cheerleader obviously finished practice, I spotted their outfits neatly tucked away under the benches. The shower room felt very unwelcome towards me, the girls eyed me as I uncomfortably undressed looking for any flaw to exploit. I tried to think positively like my brother and made the excuse for them that they were 'just curious' and not gathering ammo to use against me. Into the shower I went with all my soaps and lotions, anxious to get it over with.

"Hey, new girrrl!" I didn't really recognise the voice over the running water, I felt it rude to peer into the shower next to me. And was too busy getting clean.

"Um, hey..you!"

"Helloooo! It's me, Mandy!?" I turned my head to find that she was watching me. I couldn't fight the urge to hide myself and squeak a little in the process. "No need to hide, I'm not a lesbian or whatever." She had turned her attention to the benches and began to towel herself off.

"How..nice for you. This isn't a good time to ask for another favour."

"Why does everyone think I always want something from them!? Can't we just talk?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I noticed that you've been hanging around those Geeks, I thought you were a Prep?"

"I like the idea of being an 'all rounder' kind of person, it means I get bonuses from every clique. Preps have cash, Geeks have tech, Greaser..well they _had_ bikes."

"Ooh! That's down right under handed, like what Lola does! I think I'm like, actually starting to like you!"

"Underhanded would be my middle name if it weren't 'witty'."

"Is it really? That's kinda cool."

"It might be, anything else?"

"No-oh wait!" She jumped from her bench in a revelation. "I have a favour to ask."

"Here we go..you remember the price? First one's a freebie, then you pay up. The price is determined by the favour."

"I know!" She stomped her foot defiantly. "My boyfriend, you know Ted? Well he's been too busy like, doing all his 'leader stuff' or whatever, and he isn't spending anytime with me! The nerve of him..he's being such a loser!"

"Hey, don't yell at me! Why does everyone always yell at me!?"

"Pfft, whatever." Mandy played with her hair, a habit to calm herself down.

"What do you want me to do then? Remind him of your bewildering beauty and...awesomeness?" I couldn't think of many positive words to describe this girl..shame. The real words that came to mind were 'arrogant' and 'unhinged'..unfortunately like every other person I've met.

"I am beautiful, aren't I?" She glared at herself in the mirrors, twisting slightly to admire every curve of her body. I could include vanity in my list of words.

"Hello Mandy? Ted? Gee, if this girl was a bar of chocolate...

"Oh yeah! Like, anyway, if you can solve whatever problem he's got _before _his big house party he'll pay you loads."

"Does he know he's paying?"

"No, not yet. Ugh, what does it matter anyway!? Money's money, no matter who it belongs to! That's what Pinky said anyway!"

"okay...is this where I back away slowly from the angry, shouty person?"

"What, no! Just..promise you'll go see him." her voice strained a little. This bothered her more than she was willing to admit.

"Fine, I'll go to the Gym when I can and you'll introduce us, okay?"

"Why?"

"Why-hmm.." I rested my head in my palm, getting really impatient with her dim-wittedness. I was standing there naked, wanting to dry off..but she couldn't take a hint and just let me dress first. Ugh, too tired for this. "Because my simple minded friend..I do not know this Ted!"

"Wow, what's your problem?"

"Everyone's problem..is my problem it seems."

"Whatever joker, the party is in three weeks. All the Jocks have been planning it for ages."

"No wonder it's taking so long then!"

"Ha! I shouldn't laugh, but they _are_ stupid. Just see me as soon as you can."

"Will do, now can I get dressed?"

"Do what you want, I'm going to bed." And with that she gathered her things and left me in peace. I must have a trustworthy look about me, because everyone I meet tells me their darkest secrets. I wish I could switch of that power somehow..no matter! I was alone now which meant I could dry off and take me and my things to my room. I briefly changed into my pyjamas, lay on my couch and read a book about psychology and serial killers.

A morbid bedtime story, but I had a fascination with such topics. A man kills a family in cold blood, then another and another until he's finally caught by police. Your 'average Joe' would call him evil and have him executed or locked up forever. Some people like myself however, ask they question why? Why did this man decide to kill and why couldn't he stop? Dig a little deeper and you find that he himself had a terrible abusive upbringing and his own attempt at creating the family he never-being the father he never had shattered before him. This became the trigger to his psychotic break which led to the destruction of other families either because he wanted to kill his own family for betraying him or he didn't want to be alone in his suffering, selfishly putting others through his loss and torment. The scariest part is that _everyone_ was capable of this. Domestic abuse is very common, even today in this modern society and given the right circumstances, anyone can lose it. People's minds are a very fragile thing, a sponge that absorbs all that it experiences through life until death. Although this was an extreme example, reading this reminded me of Gary, an unsettling thought. He stated that his parents were 'one of his problems', perhaps he didn't have the upbringing everyone deserved..him not ever wanting to see them again supported my theory. The sad part is he probably thought his childhood was pretty normal, having no other childhood to compare his to. Me speaking of my own past must have given him some realizations..stupid me!

Other students said he was a sociopath, but never asked why..ignorance is bliss, a luxury I cannot afford no matter how rich I may be. I was so insensitive prodding him about his own family, I felt painfully guilty. And he tries to hide it with his wry smile! My curiosity wasn't worth him reliving his pain, I just couldn't help myself wanting to know more, trying to be 'friendly'. I felt like hugging him again and apologizing even if he didn't know why, if it made him happy it would cheer me up. Always in hindsight when you realize how much of an idiot you've been! All these thoughts came from a bloody book! I needed a book to figure out that I had been an insensitive 'jerk'. Ugh, my mind torments me so! It would be best not to bother him at this time as he was probably asleep and I didn't know which dorm room was his.

Maybe I should keep all these profound and broody thoughts to myself..I'll still hug him, might be funny. I'd still have the guilty aura around me which he'll probably notice..I can't really lie well if it's a personal problem bothering me. Lying to him would feel wrong and wouldn't help him to trust me either..I've put myself in another conundrum, in the space of 10 minutes...

Sociopathy wasn't a thing I could reverse or make disappear, I'm not sure I'd want to or I wouldn't have the charming and patronising Gary I..like today. If he allowed me to, I could give him the happiness he never had. Not 'blow stuff up' happy,but the next best thing! The attention and affection he currently treats as a unknown substance that he should fear and be wary of.

Searching inside my heart and mind, I felt I actually genuinely wanted to share my attention with him. It was the strangest and most frightening feeling I've ever come across. I've..never loved anyone before, how could I be so sure? It didn't feel like guilt, I couldn't blame it on that. The more I thought of him the more my chest warmed and heart fluttered, knees weakening with this over encumbering emotion. It felt as though my limbs burdened me, my mind depraved of any logical or eligible thought, my hands quivering against my head which I tried to hold upright. My body wanted to sink into the floor and I almost did, collapsing to my knees in my revelation. Was this love or dread!? Both? I didn't want to trust my instinct, it was too overwhelming, a threatening and unknown feeling. I only met Gary a few days ago, how could I feel so strongly!? I had no control over this and that angered me more than anything. He was the one who had this control over me unless he felt the same in which, I had control? What do I do!? What if he _didn't_ feel the way I do!? Then I'd have this..weird feeling, be rejected, then feel heartbroken! How could I possibly get out of this emotionally unscathed? Even now I notice this infatuation gave me more questions than answers..I never should have played the flirting game! But Garrett said it was fun to do and it was but-ugh, 'tis a troublesome problem I've gained through thinking..I should stop doing that.

I didn't want to see Gary until all these disquieting thoughts and violent emotions subsided, the last thing I want is for me to be seen as weak. I need to be strong here, especially after what I've 'accomplished' in my short time here, with Gary..mm..I wasn't going to get much sleep, I could safely predict that.


	6. Champion of Bullworth

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. It's not that I have nothing to write, I have two note pads filled with ideas..just typing it up hurts my back...no idea why. Anyway, I usually type up when I'm tired so there will probably be errors so I apologize in advance. Hope the story is going in a fun direction and I am also considering rewriting the introduction chapter. A lot of people said it was a bit 'Mary Sue', so I'll work around that. Hope you enjoy.**

Indeed I did awake groggy and disheartened, not very exited to greet the sunshine. Getting dressed took a while longer than usual and I chose to wear my black fedora with the rainbow stripe-my lucky hat- and hoped it would work its magic and lighten my mood. It was a gift from Garrett and Theo when I was 7 years old, I sometimes felt naked without it. I thought it silly to find such confidence in a hat, but everyone has their quirks and mine was hat confidence. I couldn't really focus on the lessons I was in, Chemistry and English? The first only coaxed me into thinking about me and Gary's chemistry, English was about all the heartfelt 'wooing' I could do, my confession of unrequited love, attachment and passion. All these unknown, obscure and unexplored feelings of emotional dependency..Stop thinking about it! I never got to leave my classes early because I was thinking too much, perhaps I ought go to the Gym and hit things? I'd take anything if it meant a distraction. I made a quick trip to he Aquaberry store with cash in hand and bought a nice crisp blouse with the standard Aquaberry vest, with the lovely blue argyle pattern.

It created a 'signature' look for Preppies, their own identifiable sign like Greasers with their jackets and Geeks with their..faces. I did like the design and wished I could wear it without the other cliques suddenly hating me. I wore with my new vest matching knee high socks, dark grey shorts and I kept the trainers I came in with. All the high heels and tennis shoes for girls weren't my style. The clothes I came in with I took with me to the Gym. I was welcomed by the Preps who were there including Bif, who struggled to shale my hand with his boxing gloves on.

"this is a classy establishment you have here!" I spoke to all who turned their attention to me.

"It is isn't it?" It was unmistakably Derby's voice, I spotted him gallivanting through the crowd like an elegant bulldozer just to see me. "Marian, how lovely it is for you to grace us with your presence." he struggled to hide how breathless he was shoving his way to the front of the crowd. Did he 'jump off his mark' at the sound of my voice? Gee, he was desperate!

"Hello to you too Derby." I nodded politely.

"And you've adorned yourself with the finest Aquaberry has to offer! That very looks..becoming of you, hmm?" He cued the others to nod in agreement and compliment me themselves.

"No need for any special treatment! Just treat me like a friend please and I'll do the same..a _little _reverence wouldn't hurt though.."

"So modest too! You're so awesome unlike Pinky-" a boy named Justin exclaimed, inciting more nods of approval. They resembled bobble heads at this point.

"Hey! Don't talk about my cousin like that! Only I talk about her like that." Derby scolded them all, then realizing I was still there he straightened himself out from his outburst. "Apologies."

"No need, but who's Pinky's your cousin?"

"Indeed."

"I thought you two were.."

"Dating? Yes..daddy insisted we keep up the tradition. It used to be brother and sister but that was made illegal.."

"Bad thing?" In my opinion, incest was a _very_ bad thing!

"I don't really care about what's legal or not, as money usually sorts the problem out. Money however can't change how annoying Pinky is..my God but she is irritating!"

"Is she? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her."

"Don't bother, she'll make your ears bleed. You however, I can listen to for hours."

"I _do_ go on a bit sometimes.."

"Perfect! Would you care to join us for a drink? I'm sure we're all eager to hear more about you." All of them except for Bif and Gord edged in closer like hungry wolves, drooling over me. Judging by the level of intelligence the boys had, I hoped that would stay a metaphor.

"Um, actually, I was eager to see the gym first. The boxing ring looks..cool." All the attention was unsettling.

"I spend more time in there than I do at home!" Bif took over the conversation now.

"I feel that there should be montage music playing at all times in here! _Your the best, around!_" Bif and a fellow named Tad joined in. "_Nothings ever gonna keep you doooooown! Yeah.._"

"_Fight 'till you drop, never stop! Don't give up!_" We didn't even know half of the words.

"_Something, something else. Listen to that sound!_"

"Okay that's enough."

"Derby, you're such a fun guy!"

"No sarcasm needed." He looked to the lockers. "I assume you want to practice. Unfortunately we don't have any boxing attire for girls so..you can use Chads."

"What? Why me!?" Chad whined, pointing to himself to emphasise the fact that Derby meant him.

"Because you're too bust hitting on Lola rather than hitting on a punching bag. Whether you literally hit her or not doesn't matter. It's all she seems good for."

"Your locker has been gathering dust. I sneeze when I draw near." Justin added.

"Fine then, I'm going anyway. I've got something to do anyway." Chad stomped like a child.

"Yes, Lola could count as 'something' to do, she certainly doesn't look human." Derby sneered at Chad, coaxing him out the door. "Be sure to buy her a collar, diamond studded. Just how she likes it!" Chad lest in a strop, leaving behind all the heckling from his 'friends'. "So sorry about Chad. He'll learn _eventually_."

"Bad thing?"

"It's not important. Now Bif?" Bif stood to attention. "Please can you show Marian around and then teach her something..you get all that?"

"Obviously, it's only two things..sir."

"Good..I need a drink to calm myself..stupid paupers." Derby insisted that the rest of them join him as the atmosphere of the upstairs lounge was depressing when you drank alone. Bif shuffled nervously in place as the rabble swarmed upstairs, leaving me and him in an earsplitting silence.

"So, uh.." He looked almost in pain."This is the gym, as you could probably gather."

"What? This is a gym? No wonder there's no fat people here!"

"Ha! Yeah, the only place in America that's fat free, according to stereotypes."

"There's the Bif who sang along earlier! What happened to you?"

"S-sorry I..noticed all the lads were blatantly flirting with you. I hope you don't think the same of me."

"You're not going to try? That's a relief! I'm not sure if Derby wants me or the stacks of cash my family sits on..maybe he just wants to use me as a reference so he can perfect his lame English accent."

"You find it offensive?"

"Not necessarily offensive..more of a cringe worthy attempt of flattery!"

"He does act like a pompous fool sometimes, all I can do as his body guard is nod and say 'sir'." He frowned at this.

"He should pay you for having to listen to him!"

Mm, agreed. Quite frankly I'm tired of protecting him from his own shadow." He spoke a lot more casually now, I managed to ease the tension he felt being around me. He was unexpectedly shy when on his own, contrary to his masculine features and 'macho' physique.

"He does seem easily irritable, I should count myself lucky that he's so infatuated with me, I don't feel lucky though.."

"I can only imagine thankfully." Bif shuddered at the idea forming in his head but shook it out, choosing to focus on leading me around the complex.

"And back to your previous point Bif, I don't think the same of you. You're actually quite nice..to me anyway. Their flirting is unwanted, I already have problem in that region..I think.."

"I'd hate to add more problems then. It's safe to say I'm not interested!" He made a quick gasp and slapped his hand over his mouth. "I'm not saying you're not pretty, your stunning! I'm just interested in having you as a girl friend..no wait! Female friend, my friend who's a girl-"

"You're digging a hole, bro."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Chill out. I can understand what you're saying, keep calm."

"Yeah, good. Ahem.." Bif led me to Chad's locker and punched it open when he couldn't figure out the combination.

"I could have used you when I was still breaking and entering." He gave me a surprised look. "It was a..past time."

"Right..well, Chad's outfit is there. Get changed and meet me in the ring."

"Okay, I will..and Bif?"

"I won't peak, I promise."

"I wouldn't care if you did, but that's not it. You've boxed for a long time..why do they call it a ring if it's square?"

"Huh..I don't know..sounds catchy?" He left me alone, still pondering the question. I neatly folded my clothes as I changed into Chad's. I soon realized the vest..revealed too much and I had to improvise. It could provide a distraction when fighting him though and would be funny..Anyway, I found some boxing tape and wrapped it around my chest, compressing my..assets. The compression would null the pain of any blows..hmm. I covered my stomach, arms and fists in tape as well. Tape around my hands would also help me to inflict more damage since I wasn't that strong. Hopefully I'll be fast enough so he doesn't get a chance to hit me. That was the ideal strategy for me, constantly on the move and using light, quick punches. After preparing, I sprung over the rings roped barrier to receive my training.

"You ready? I'll go easy on-"

"hold on there a minute. I'm not some English dandy! I don't know how the girls fight here or if they even fight, but me and my brother know how to defend ourselves. Comes with the status and territory."

"You're popular in England?"

"My father has his fingers in a lot of pies and is very wealthy because of that..mother is quite influential in fashion and other boring things."

"What about you and?.."

"Garrett. Everybody wants to set their children up with us and get a piece of 'pie'. Father insisted I learn self defence incase anyone couldn't take the answer 'no', so now I can kick names and take ass whenever I want."

"You mean kick ass and take names?"

"I know what I said." He was a little taken aback by my response, unsure how to answer my humor.

"Huh, okay. I'll punch you like you're that Hopkins kid."

"Pfft! Whoever that is! Let's go." I skipped side to side, warming myself up. Bif rolled his neck and shoulders resulting in some horrendous crackling sounds, then raising his arms and evenly spacing his legs, his head lowered behind his gloves.

"Copy this stance."

"Okay." I did as I was told. Since I wasn't as tall as him-in fact, he towered over me-I didn't look as threatening nor as strong as he.

"Good. Now standing like this makes manoeuvring the 'square' easier." He and I smiled knowingly. "Now, side step quickly left, then right and keep your body focused in my general direction. Don't ever turn your back on your foe."

"Okay...good?"

"Good. You're learning fast. Now raise your arms and lean back slightly..very good. You've finished basic movement and defence."

"Yay!"

"Also, I should add: keep moving always and stay away from the corners unless it's time out, got that?"

"Thanks for the advice." I continued to demonstrate the moves he had just taught me, trying to get my body used to the movements.

"Now for offense. Just to be clear, you can hit the head, chest, stomach and arms. Notice i didn't say crotch?"

"I unfortunately did. I won't fight _that_ dirty."

"I don't care if you fight dirty outside this gym..but inside is a clean fight." He grew angry at the slightest suggestion of cheating.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your boxers in a twist O' fair and virtuous one!"

"Try and punch me. I wouldn't recommend this normally, but since you're not as..bulky as anyone here..When you swing a punch, be sure to put your whole weight into it."

"A heavy punch."

"Exactly. But you're light and nimble, so you can focus on fast punches."

"And here I thought I'd surprise you with my strategy!"

"I'll have you know I'm the Bullworth boxing champ, so I know all strategies. Let's have a trial match..see how you fare."

"Do we get to taunt each other?"

"Of course, that's the best part. I've got some good ones." Bif shared his hearty laugh with me before he rang the bell twice. "Ready..fight!"

We circled each other steadily, not breaking eye contact with our serious glares. Laughing time was over, though I still couldn't help my excited smile. Bif still seemed unsure about hurting me, which I changed when I swiftly side stepped to the left and lunged my fist into his cheek. His stunned expression I will never forget, I even drew blood from his mouth and a dark purple bruise appeared. I followed up with a few quick punches to his abs to which he jolted forward with a loud grunt. To top it off, I slammed my fist into his now exposed face causing him to stumble backwards against the rope barrier. He shook his whole head, renewing his awareness of his surroundings.

"Not bad, whelp! It'll only take a few more years for you to beat me!"

"Big talk for somebody smacked down by a girl. You can tell your friends you walked into a door." He calms himself and began edging towards me again. Derby and his peers must have heard the bell, because they all piled down the staircase and stumbled over each other. Obviously drunk, Derby worst of all. He staggered around wall eyed, cheeks red and propping himself upon Tad's shoulders. His speech was too slurred to understand but he cheered and laughed, fist pumping the air. The others' rabble was also incoherent,. Constantly jerking myself about the ring blurred their word together.

Bif managed a punch in my chest, the bandaging numbed the pain slightly, it was still sharp enough a strike to wind me. I reeled back to avoid another sharp jab. "Phew! You got one hit there, I've got four. I am waiting to be impressed , _champion_!"

"I'm still standing!" We grappled each other, Bif pounding against my stomach..really painful! Instead of the normal reaction to cower and shield myself, I defied my body's natural reaction and jumped, spinning my arm around to hit his ear. I think I burst his eardrum because he instinctively loosened his grip to tend to this pain. He had lowered his defence again, I took the brief window of opportunity to batter him mercilessly and as hard as I could, backing away before he reacted accordingly.

"You're breathless at my champions aura!? Oh ho, you should be!" I mocked him, hoping to anger him.

"You're no champion!"

"Prove it then,_ whelp_!" I dodged his lazy blows with ease.

"Let's raise the stakes then!" He was seething with rage, he looked similar to a bull drunk with anger.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Winner takes grand prize..this okay Derby!?"

"Thash okay wit' mee!" Derby sounded legible enough.

"Challenge accepted Bif-"

"Ah wait! One more thing. If you lose..you have to uh, get in the kitchen and make us _all_ a sandwich!"

"Hmm, that is a lot of sandwiches..for me! Challenge accepted Preppie!"

We both started to get into the rhythm of dodging and ducking each others blows. The roar of the crowd was purely in Bif's favour, as much as they liked me they weren't going to generously give up the prize..and they must all be hungry.

"In my opinion, you should give up now. The kitchen suits you!"

"When I want your opinion, I'll rattle your cage!" If I couldn't beat him physically, I could atleast dominate verbally. Who knows. Making him angry could help me a little..or unleash his full fury that would put me in hospital. That would hurt. I still had enough energy in my legs, I merrily hopped, skipped and jumped around him, taunting him with my dance. "C'mon Bif, slowing down already?"

"Nah. I'm just not acting like a cat on coffee!"

"This cat has claws, Bif!" I hissed at him appropriately.

"Yeah, _that's_ original!" I don't remember how, but he delivered a blow to my face which hit my mouth and right eye. My vision blurred and I could feel my lip bleeding profusely, the blood trickling off my chin and splattering onto the ring's floor. It must have looked bad because our audience gasped in astonishment and disbelief. Fortunately it didn't hurt as much as it looked, at least that's what I told myself. I didn't want my mind to focus on how much pain I was in, or I would lose indefinitely. I spat out the blood building up in my mouth towards Bif and took a deep breath, desperately trying to regain my vision. I avoided the mesh of blurred color that was Bif until I could see his silhouette again.

"Face it, I'm too tough for you!" Bif smugly taunted me.

"I'm too fast for you!" I swiftly avoided his flurry of punches, taking quick shots wherever I could. I didn't want to be hit anymore, so hoped to keep dodging until he tired himself out. It worked for a good while too, I successfully avoided anymore beatings. But even I started to get tired. True I had more stamina than Bif, but being constantly on the move whilst he stayed virtually in the centre meant I burned myself out quicker.

"Getting tired?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Just..stand still and take it!" He dived at me, missing every hit.

"I could _tell_ you the same, Bif!" Bif was getting breathless and wheezy with every swing, allowing me to get in more shots and irritate him further.

"Stop..moving!" He bellowed at me.

"No." I sang, doing a little jig to rile him up. He picked himself up with his anger and proceeded to chase me around the ring. It was all rather comical to our audience, who laughed arrogantly at Bif who couldn't keep up with me. As I ran, I tried to focus all my attention on hitting the other side of his head..punching him there seemed to disorient him easily. Fists were flying in all direction as we stopped to smack each other about, like a western movies drunken bar brawl scene.

"Just..give up!" The exhaustion in his voice made it sound like he was pleading with me.

"You..shut up you!" I pummeled at his face and hit his other ear very hard in the process. "I can win this..you poser..you."

"What!? Clover!? You need all the luck you can get!" He was screaming at me, trying to hear his own voice. Bif had temporary deafness and his lack of energy meant his head and arms swung lazily against his will. It was very clear to me he was too weak and dizzy to defend himself effectively. I lent back to avoid his last punch filled with all the energy he had left. I performed a violently unstable pirouette, the momentum building up the power needed to knock him off balance.

This big wall of muscle was on the verge of collapsing and I was the bulldozer to deliver the final blow..yes! After all this pain I was going to win! I swung an uppercut that slammed his teeth together, everyone could _hear_ the pain it caused him. He fell backwards, pounding his weight on the floor. His limbs followed after him, laughing like felled trees..Derby and his mates cried out with a mixture of cheering and disappointment. Tad clambered over the barrier and knelt down next to Bif, slapping the ground as he counted to ten. Everyone joined in counting, Derby got a few numbers mixed up on the way, because of his drunken state I hoped. Bif continued to writhe around on the floor, blood spurting from his wounds..I felt really guilty that someone had to lose, especially Bif. In the short time I knew him he'd been really kind and considerate..a refreshing change from the usual snobbery that surrounds me. And here he was, bleeding on the floor gasping for air, looking at me with such contempt.

"8..9..10, Marian wins! Unbelievable!" Tad tried to yell over all the cheering, holding up my arm in victory. I wrenched my arm back and helped Bif up, allowing him to rest on my shoulders.

"Can..can we get some first..aid?"

"Of course! Standard practice, come with me."

"Thank you..Tad." He escorted us up the stairs to the bar, through all the cheering and congratulations. Bif remained quiet all the way through, not sure if it was because his mouth hurt or he was in a bad mood, losing to a girl who is now helping him to sit down..gee, I am such an insensitive soul!"

Tad rummaged through the first aid kit, messing everything up.

"This might sting a little.." He dabbed some form of ointment on my mouth.

"Aah! Monkey balls, that stingsss!"Bif and Tad couldn't help but giggle at my exclamation..I would of laughed too if I wasn't in pain, my mouth stung something fierce.

"Monkey balls? Marian, you are a riot!" Tad continued to giggle until a loud crash from downstairs hushed us all. "I..better go check on that since Derby's..incapacitated."

"We'll be fine! We're not going to start fighting here, are we Bif?"

"Nope."

"Well..everything's there if you need it. Excuse me." Tad rushed out of the room to investigate the noise. We could hear him yelling at everyone a few seconds later.

Me and Bif were alone again.

"Sooo, some fight, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Are you mad?"

"No. Just..thinking, and trying to breathe normally."

"Same here..I feel it was folly to challenge you, even my bruises have bruises."

"you can rest in your new digs, bandage yourself with a million dollars."

"I thought it was worth the pain..but it's really not! It felt like I was the castle door taking a beating from a battering ram."

"Thank you."

"Ow..you're welcome."

"I really underestimated you. You fight strategically, you're clever..and fast. Hitting my ears to throw me off. Made me feel sick..mind if I bother that move?"

"Sure, have it. Good move to have. Hmm, here's a science lesson for you. Strength times Speed equals powers."

"Science?"

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of strength but am really fast. So times the values together to get the damage value."

"I doubt it's that simple."

"I won, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"If you think about it, it's a good thing I did win. We can have an awesome party!"

"Party? Now you're talkin'!"

"I was talking before, weren't you listening?"

"Yes. I was. Why'd you hurl yourself into a fight with me? You don't seem the greedy sort.."

"Oh, I guess you've earned the right to know."

"Ooh, secret sharing?" I looked at the door and listened for any footsteps. All the Preps were either gone..or being phenomenally quiet.

"I went through all this _for_ someone. A place for them to feel safe and plan in peace."

"Woo, bombshell! Who's the lucky guy?"

"How'd you know it was-"

"I didn't."

"I see I didn't beat any cleverness out of you. Yes, I went through hell..for a guy."

"What do you plan, and who is this guy?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"World domination..well, Bullworth domination. I want this place to have order, to stop all the fighting and chaos..replacing it with fighting and chaos that I control. Tranquility."

"I suppose the chaos can't diminish with the people that surround us, but why do _you_ want to try? Jimmy did but got nowhere in the end..and what do you want with us, with Derby?"

"Relax Bif! I don't want anything from your lot, aside from friendship and the chance to prove myself to each of you."

"How noble, but Derby isn't going to bow down to you.."

"I don't expect him to. I'm not a lustful lunatic for the 'throne'."

"Only the boy who's after it, Smith."

"I really feel like you should run the Preps. You surpass Derby in every way, aside from wealth."

"Really? Hmm..Not sure about Smith and what he wants, but I'm willing to listen to what you have to offer."

"You're not going to rat me out? You're actually going to listen to me?"

"I'll decide when I hear it."

"Play it safe, I respect that. I seem to have a very good judgment of character."

"Thank you."I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts.

"Gary has all the overcomplicated ideas and strategies. I'm the one who breaks them apart to make them simpler, then I do them. Gary's..not as bad as he seems. He takes his meds again and I will force them down his throat if he decides to 'forget' to take them. All he really need is a firm hand guiding him."

"Smith is so lucky to have found a woman so capable."

"I'm sure he'd say 'unlucky', but he needs my skills and..well, I'm sure he's too proud to admit I'm his friend."

"He needs one I bet..everyone else hates his guts.."

"You too?"

"I don't care for drama."

"I'm liking you more already. Others don't really understand sociopathy, even I don't fully comprehend it. Bad family life can mess you up, but he still has feelings..maybe you can give him a hug?"

"Only if you hug Tad! His father is..not a nice man."

"I see. I'll hug him next I see him. Anyway, I'm the one who actually does the work and if we succeed, he gets the crown. I'll have the real power..just don't tell Gary that!"

"So you let him think he's the boss, but he's more of a symbol, yeah?"

"Eeeyup! And I think it will be in all of our best interests if you be our..sponsor."

"Sponsor? Like, recommend your leadership capabilities to Derby?"

"Yeah, but also like an information broker, giving me information and ways to improve my standing here."

"I _could_ do that..what do I get?" I was really surprised how easy this conversation was going.

"Hmm, well what do you want?"

"A cut off the action. There's not an awful lot to do here and also..can you keep quiet about beating me?"

"That's it? No desire to lead the Preps?"

"And become a target!? No thank you. I've seen what it's done to Derby. He's a nervous wreck."

"Yeah, so is Earnest. I'll keep quiet and let you know when I need you then..this seems too easy."

"Not everything has to be complicated."

"Please tell Gary that."

"I'll be sure to do that." We shook hands on our deal.

"I'll also tell you when the Prep party starts!"

"Please do. Oh and before I forget..there's a catch to your grand prize."

"Here we go.."

"You get the house and cash, but you'll need to use the money to furnish it and pay bills."

"I thought as much..no problem."

"Good, now you need to change out of those bloody clothes and go tell Gary..fun fun!"

"I'm sure he'll think of a million reasons why this is a bad idea, but he needs to learn that friendship goes a long way."

"Something I look forward to. I'll go see the boys at Harrington house later, you go get some ice for that eye..and maybe some shades."

"Good idea Bif, I'll talk to you soon."I limped downstairs and changed into my regular clothes, all the other Preps had left so it was relatively quiet and peaceful..I enjoyed it because it was unlikely to stay like this forever. I signed the document stating that I won the match and took the keys and deed with me as I left, hurrying into a small shop to buy a stylish pair of pilot shades. Hiding my black eye meant that I wouldn't be harassed by passers by with their inane prodding and concerns.

A new house to call my own, the feeling wasn't as grand and joyful as I had imagined..I felt disheartened, the fight had drained all enthusiasm from me. An idea popped into my head to visit the local lock smith, to get a copy of the keys for Gary..I had hoped it would be a good idea in the long run. It would be a perfect symbol of trust, letting him come and go as he pleased and I might even get him to admit he tolerated my existence. I waited waited roughly an hour for the new keys to be made and also bought us a key chain each, one with a 'M' and the other with a 'G'. They looked cute, I couldn't help myself.

Since the house was practically barren, I had no choice but to return to the dreary beige dorm room I called home. I had just entered the school grounds when a familiar voice from behind startled me. I didn't want to swing around to hit him, I was too anxious to turn around at all lest he see my wounds.

"Hello Gary."

"What, no hug?" He laughed a little nervously, it seemed I was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Do you want another? Or something a little..closer?"

"Uh, ahem, well..What I want is for you to turn around. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Gary tried to move around to see my face. I pulled my buff over my nose and fixed my glasses in place. "Can we talk another time?"

"What are you hiding, acne? I won't projectile vomit if you are!" He pawed at my mask despite my protesting. "Come-on Marian, you're making a scene!" He laughed at me slapping away his hands.

"Gary! Stop! You don't want to do this!"

"Oh but I do! The curiosity is too much!"

"Gary, I'm warning you!"

"Don't care! What can you do-"

"That bruise on your jaw hasn't healed yet. Such a shame if you received a similar injury _below_ the belt." He stopped instantaneously, he knew I wasn't bluffing.

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you." We both remained silent for a moment, his attention seemingly elsewhere..then in a blur he snatched my accessories away from my face and followed up with a gasp of shock, a grim expression overcame his face.

"What happened to you!?" He cupped my jaw with his hand and inspected my wounds with the other, I felt guilty that I underestimated his ability to sympathise. It now appeared that I was the embarrassed one, avoiding his concerned look and nervously fidgeting because he was still touching me. I basically had a clue as to how he felt when I teased him..karma comes back around. His intense gaze signaled me to explain everything to him.

"It's nothing..just...progress."

"Progress..doesn't look like 'progress' to me."

"I'm friends with the Preps."

"That's not progress, you already were."

"Um, Bif-"

"Wha-Bif did this to you!?"

"Yes..no..sort of?"

"Sort of!?" Gary paced around, teeth clenched in anger. "You call being beaten up nothing!? You should have told me what you were doing 'partner'!" He spat the words at me like venom.

"I wanted to surprise you.." I felt like a very small mouse in front of this raging python.

"Well, I'm certainly surprised at your _stupidity_! You don't know what these morons are capable of. The dumb one's are always the most violent..and they're _all_ dumb!"

"Gary, please calm down. We shouldn't argue here, or at all really. You don't understand. Um..maybe you should come to my dorm an I'll explain there."

"I'm calm enough for you to explain here..now! Go on, enlighten me!"

"Fine, the dorm is obviously too intimate for you, let's walk to Aquaberry."

"Why there?"

"it's close to what I want to show you." I gestured for him to walk along side me and he did, but in the most defiant manner possible. We remained quiet, unsure as to who was brave enough to break the silence. Halfway across the bridge, I chose to be blunt. "Bif is in on our plan-"

"What!? Why-"

"He wants to help, he's a friend-trustworthy!"

"And how can you be so sure!?"

"I could ask you that about me! Ahem..You can learn a lot about someone in the ring.."

"What?"

"What? What what duurr! I challenged Bif for the Grand prize.." We had just passed Aquaberry and ended up in a more suburban environment. Expensive houses and rich boys dotted the landscape. Gary was less observant, staring at his shoes and biting his lip..trying to hold back this over exaggerated feeling of betrayal.

"You challenged him...for a prize."

"Well..we were actually just sparring, he lost his temper a little and challenged me. The other Preps watched us while drinking, especially Derby who was absolutely plastered."

"Yes?"

"And.." I looked down a little embarrassed.

"You lost."

"I'm hurt that you doubt me so,I'm not joking. I won Gary." He stopped in his tracks looking like he was frozen in place, an obscure unreadable expression on his face...his stare bore through me like a drill.

"You..won? You..beat Bif..at boxing? You.."

"And we talked afterwards all battered and bruised..and he agrees with my efforts to end these feuds. He's like my information broker for the Preps..I've always wanted one."

"I see..if you're wrong-"

"I'm not. Friendship is magic and all that jazz." I coaxed him along to a secluded house-my house-and stopped ahead of him, turning round to address him formally. "Here is my prize, nay.._our_ prize. I won this for us-our plan I mean..yeah.." Gary slowly surveyed the 'grand design' style structure, absorbing every detail. I was glad that it looked impressive on the outside, it was also my first time viewing the house. A few excruciatingly silent seconds later he looked back to me.

"Marian I would kiss you if your lip wasn't in pain."

"I can take it..who knows, I might like it." I opened my arms to invite him in.

"Uh, better safe than sorry I'm afraid. This is..perfect!" He ran up to the grand two door entrance, every inch of the doors were exquisitely designed. I followed him, enjoying how happy I had made him.

"I only aim to please!" I tried to sound happy myself, however the pain of smiling became very apparent very quickly.

"I realise that now." He looked very miserable, his mood swings never ceased to amaze me.

"Also, I went to the locksmith down the road."

"Yes?" I could see the twinkle in his eyes through the sadness.

"And I made a copy of the keys, see? The key chain has a 'G', yes?" I pulled his hand to me and gently placed the trinket in his palm.

"For me?" He was in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, for you! You can stay here as long as you want, we can get some maps, decorate a conference type of room and-and stuff!"

"This doesn't seem real.."

"I can pinch you if you want."

"Ow! Do not want! There's no need.."

"But if I'm in the bathroom or bedroom..you stay out or there will be hell to pay!"

"I'll be sure to wait for an invitation to your bedroom.."

"Oh, you're in the mood to play again?"

"With you..I'm always in the mood."

"Didn't seem that way earlier." I made a valid point he couldn't shirk away..him shouting at me earlier gave me a panic attack.

"Yeah, I guess I'm..sorry." Apologizing seemed to physically injure him.

"Maybe now you'll not doubt my every word.."

"I don-well maybe I have, no matter! You have a special place in my imaginary book..and my heart!"

"Aaw shucks! I'm almost ashamed to admit that the house is empty and i need to spend my prize money on furniture."

"Prize money?"

"One million dollars, mwah ha ha!" Gary almost choked to death at the amount. I held him upright as he calmed himself down..not the reaction I expected.

"Can I have a new bike?"

"A new bike?.."

"Please?"

"Hmm, I might be convinced.."

"Mm, very well." Gary pulled me in abruptly and held me close, gently resting his chin on my head, his arms squeezing me tightly. I didn't know what to do with my own arms, they were pressed against his chest and I was unable to free them. He released me after a moment, grinning at my confused face. It was only a hug, but it left me flustered..because I was thinking of so much more I could do to him-with him! "You look like you're about to faint."

All the negative feelings I had accumulated earlier were beginning to come back and leaving me in a slight panic attack. "Marian, what's up with you?"

"N-nothing!" It was extremely embarrassing for this to happen in front of him. "The fight was only a few hours ago." Any excuse would do.

"Oh, okay. I'll walk you home." This was a really awful time for him to be considerate.

"It's fine if you don't want to.."

"No worries, it's getting late, so I'll be going home anyway. And besides, I've did a bad thing by doubting a friend..and so I need to do a good thing to balance out my moral code."

"It doesn't work that way.."

"Fine, I'll be honest! I _want_ to walk you home, okay!" He snapped at me. I flinched at the sudden change of mood again. I wasn't trying to anger him..he was probably finding this hard to do..like me in a way. The only real difference was how we handled the stress. He gets angry, whereas I deflected it with humor..good formula between us.

"Oh Gary, you know how I love a man who says what he wants! Take me away from here, my love!"

"Yes, my love. For you are my sun, moon and stars..my muse! The reason for my existence."

"You're getting better at sarcasm, Gary."

"Sarcasm?"

"What-oh you! You're making me blush."

"Just blushing? It's a start." This blunt statement actually did make me blush, my throat contracted at what he meant by it. This promised a great deal. Gary pulled at my hand to start me walking.

"A start?" I whispered this, I was eager to find out what the finish was. I don't think he heard me over the cars streaming by us. We backtracked, going the way we came from. The ambience of the place was a lot different because of the darkening sky, the black clouds were an imposing, but beautiful sight.

"So..This affects our plan against the Preps?"

"I'm afraid so. But I feel that a coalition is possible, with Bif's help of course."

"What does he want again?"

"I think he really just wants something to do, but he also wants the cliques to stop all the chaos and believes that my 'cause is just'. He's none too sure about you though, but don't worry. I said I'll keep you in check and I intend to keep that promise..for your sake."

"Because it's you..I'll probably enjoy being 'kept in check'."

"I'm flattered you think so. Will you be coming up with a new plan now?"

"I'm in the midst of one now..hmm.."

"That was fast!"

"Unusually so, since my mind is...elsewhere." He raised his eyebrow, looking me up and down then winking at me. His confidence was unusual. He was usually so nervous and frantic when I flirted with him, but now _he's_ the one making _me_ frantic.

"What are you thinking about?..the plan I mean.."

"We make your new house-"

"Our new house."

"Yes..Our new house into a fortress!"

"I was thinking similarly."

"We'll only need a pittance of your cash though.."

"No worries Gary, please continue."

"The house id already separate to the others, surrounded by a spiked iron fence. We need to fill the inside up with basic stuff..chairs, massive fridge..double bed?" His suggestion was too obvious. I ignored it now, too excited about the fortress.

"And also have weapons that can be easily mounted on windows! I saw that the Geeks had a gatling gun..thing..I want at least four of them."

"Nice. You can hire some guys to do all the heavy lifting."

"And maybe get one of those Vespa things I've seen about. Or buy even better ones! Mount weapons on them, that would be awesome!"

"Can you please stop saying 'mount'?"

"Mount mount mount mount mount mount!"

"Your accent is..very distracting."

"So is your 'personal' mounted weapon." I pointed to his trousers. He hurriedly covered himself from me.

"Why do you strive to torment me!?"

"Because you're my favorite." He groaned at me in frustration, walking seemed a little difficult for him now, so I slowed down. I was very flattered _that_ I could do that to him by just saying one word to him..what if I said something else? Hmm, better save it for later. We had just arrived at school anyway. "Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow? Fun!"

"I was hoping you'd handle that.."

"Aaw, why so shy Gary?"

"I'm not shy! I just know you're going to use your pretty eyes to convince me to carry all the stuff!"

"Correction, to carry all _your_ stuff. You can get some things too, if there's anything you want?"

"I feel unworthy of your generosity..fine, I'll come."

"Do I really need to flash my cash to get you to come with me?"

"No. You can flash other things and I'll arrive early!"

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Nay, you _ran_ into that one!"

"Glad you're in a good mood, I almost don't want to leave. I'll see you after school okay, by the new fortress?"

"Lookin' forward to it gorgeous!" He hugged me quickly then darted off towards the boys dorm..weird boy, but I was happy he was happy for now, even though it was a little out of character. As far as I know anyway.


End file.
